One Piece OC Saga: Summit War
by OPFan37
Summary: The Straw-Hats finally arrive at Sabaody Archipelago, the final obstacle before the New World! However after a series of incidents the crew is seperated. Ellix, now alone, must journey back with the help of a few new friends. But first he actually has to survive the place he's landed in! Current Arc: Colour Carnival
1. Chapter 1: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part1

Arrival at the Red Line! The Straw Hats meet Camie and Pappug!

"We made it...we finally made it this far!" A young man yelled. He was wearing a dark blue shirt with no sleeves and black shorts, not forgetting his straw hat. This was my captain, Monkey D. Luffy, captain of the Straw Hat Pirates and known by his enemies as 'Straw Hat Luffy'.

"It's been quite a journey, that's for sure." I said. I had on a black and red checkered short sleeved shirt with baggy brown shorts. I am Wodos T. Ellix, the lookout, known as 'Rokushiki Nightmare'.

"It's been so long, it's such a deep feeling." An orange haired woman sighed, she wore a yellow shirt with orange flowers on it, accompanied by a white pair of short shorts. This was our navigator and the most important person in the world to me, 'Cat Burglar' Nami.

"That day...it was raining fiercely." A blond haired cook spoke up, it hung over his left eye, whilst his other eye showed he had a weird swirly eyebrow. He was dressed in a crisp black suit and tie, smoking a cigarette. Sanji, 'Black Leg' Sanji, was his name.

"We've grown a lot since that time." A green haired man said with a smirk. He had on a red and white shirt too, although it was in vertical stripes, followed by some black trousers and boots. 'Pirate Hunter' Roronoa Zoro, but everyone called him Zoro.

"I...It's taken me 50 years to make it here." This came from a skeleton with an afro dressed in gentlemanly attire. Brook, the musician of the Straw Hats and 'Dead Bones' Brook.

"Shishishi!" Luffy laughed. "Anyway, we're halfway done! The Twin Capes where we met Laboon are on the other side of this sea and are connected by this wall! I'm glad we made it this far without losing anyone!"

'Luffy sounded smart!' I inwardly gasped.

"It's so huuuuuuge! I can't see the top!" 'Cotton Candy Lover' Chopper, our doctor, called out. He looked like a reeindeer, apart from the fact he was dwarf-sized, stood on two legs, had a blue nose, and wore pink shorts and a matching hat with a white cross on it.

"The Red Line!" We all cried out together. Before us was a giant looming rock wall, our ship, the Thousand Sunny, was dwarved by it.

"I feel like crying...so much has happened." A long nosed man wearing a blue and white bandanna with a matching shirt sobbed. The sniper Usopp, also known by his alter-ego, Sogeking, 'The King of Snipers'.

Our shipwright 'Cyborg' Franky spoke next. "I remember going over Reverse Mountain from South Blue, but that was over 30 years ago!" He had light blue hair and thick arms with blue stars imprinted on them, and wore sunglasses with a purple hawaiin shirt and...ugh...no trousers...just speedos...

"5 years ago...I came to this sea from West Blue." The raven haired woman spoke with a lot of experience. She had on a dark purple shirt with matching skinny jeans. 'Devil's Child' Nico Robin, or just Robin to us.

"Yosh!" Luffy said with determination in the face of the giant rock wall. "I'm gonna be...the Pirate King!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

We were all relaxing on the Sunny for a while before we started again, we had been travelling non-stop for days after all, plus the whole Shiki incident.

"Wahoo! This pools great!" Usopp called out. He and Chopper were swimming in the Sunny's inflatable pool, Chopper wearing an inflatable tube due to his...how would Usopp put this? Devil-Fruit-caused-sink-like-a-hammer disease, even though it's not really an illness.

"I wanna try as well!" I whined. Truth be told it looked too cold for my liking.

"Then come on in! There's an extra tube!" Chopper called.

"Ummm...no thanks."

"Wimp!" They both called out together.

"Hey!"

The two burst out laughing. I just sighed, my nakama are really important to me, but thay are annoying sometimes. I glanced at a certain skeleton and cyborg. 'Especially those two.'

Flashback

"MY EYEEEEEES! THEY BURRRRRRRN!" I yelled out, covering my mentioned body part and turning away. "FRANKY! DON'T JUST FLASH...**THOSE** IN PUBLIC LIKE THAT! FOR THE LOVE OF ODA TURN AROUND AT LEAST!"

"He's a true man!" Luffy and Chopper wailed.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TWO!?"

I refused to look at the half-naked cyborg pervert. I was a man damn it! Nami had finally got together with me! I was NOT gonna look at...THOSE.

"Luffy, I believe Franky may need a bit more...persuasion." I got interested by Robin's voice, the final word obviously having a hidden meaning.

"Nani? What do you mean Robin?" I heard Luffy ask.

I heard a faint giggle, it just reeked of maliciousness. "Dos Fleur..." I heard a very faint blooming sound, after quickly debating what to do in my head curiosity got the better of me and I turned around, peeking through two fingers.

To my relief Franky had turned around, at first I couldn't see anything, but after swerving around a certain area I saw two arms sprouting from his legs, hanging close to his...manhood.

'No...' I gasped in my head. Franky was sweating bullets.

'She wouldn't...' Me, Luffy and Chopper leaned over the edge of our new ship.

'Not even Robin is THAT cruel!' I tried to tell myself in my head. After a few seconds which felt like hours, she finally spoke.

"Grab."

I heard a pair of hands clench together...quickly copied by the pair on Franky's legs.

"OOOOOOOWWWWWWOOOOOOOWWWWWWWWW" Franky yelled with a horrible look on his face as his 'treasures' were grabbed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Chopper shrieked.

"THE PAIIIIIIIIIIIIN!" I shouted, almost as if it was me.

"THEY HAVE BEEN GRAAAAAAAAABBED!" Luffy called, all of our eyes popping out of our skulls.

"OOOOOWWWWWOOOOW! OW! OW! OW! OOOOOWOOOOOOOOOW!" Franky cried out in pain, scuttling back and forth like a crab as he could only endure the torture that only a man can imagine.

"THEY'LL POP LIKE GRAPES!" I screamed frantically.

"AHHHHHHHAHAHAHAHAAAAAA!" Chopper wailed for the cyborg.

"H-Hey Robin! Don't take them off! I still want him to be a man when he joins!" Luffy told our archeologist, trying to make her spare Franky's precious items.

Finally the hands released their prize, allowing Franky to collapse from the pain.

"It hurts just thinking about it..." Chopper whispered.

I crossed my legs and placed my hands over my own out of reflex and fear. "Please don't do that to me Robin..." I squeaked.

She smiled at me. "Of course not...Lookout-san."

Still, that didn't stop me from keeping away from her for the next few hours.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

I just stood there, my lower jaw against the floor. Why? Because there was a frikkin SKELETON, who was ALIVE, and had an AFRO, on a GHOST SHIP, talking with Luffy! How many times had anyone seen that!? Oh! Right, NONE!

Luffy, however was loving every minute, watching as the skeleton leaned 45 degrees against the mast and making skull jokes. After more laughing from Luffy he noticed the rest of us, particularly Nami.

"Ah! Please forgive me for not noticing a beautiful lady such as yourself." He said politely. "I have quite a thing for beautiful ladies."

He gently rested his cane against a table and straightened what looked like a blue bowtie, then began walking over to us. I went into a battle stance just in case as he bowed before Nami, I had to admit, this guy was very well-mannered. He then spoke. "May I please see your panties?"

Well, there goes that theory.

The skeleton recieved a triple death kick from me, Nami and Sanji. "NO WAY IN HELL!"

Flashback End

Luffy, Robin and Brook all climbed down the hatch into the awesome Shark Submerge III, as Nami took a seat in front of a Den Den Mushi I walked over and sat beside her.

"This is it! Once we find Fishman Island we'll be off to the New World!" I said.

She smiled at me. "Yep, your real families in the New World right?"

"Yeah!" I thought for a minute, then got all gloomy. "Hey Nami?"

"Hm?"

"What if...what if my family hates me?" I asked sadly. "Or what if they're all a bunch of snobbish jerks, or even marines? Is it really okay for me to meet them?"

"What are you talking about?" Nami replied, slinging an arm around me. "Don't tell me your worrying now we're here. Who could hate you? Besides, if your families half as good as you we'll be fine."

"Doriririri! 'Cause I'm a noble baka right?" I said using my nickname.

She smiled. "Right."

I thought for a second. "Hey! Let me show you something!" I reached into my pocket and pulled out the chest that previously held the Dream-Dream Fruit. "Look at this." As Nami craned her head to see I turned the chest over, revealing the letters 'SRE' on the bottom.

"'SRE'? What does that mean?" She asked.

"I don't know, hopefully I'll find out when I meet my family!" I replied, placing it back in my pocket.

She nodded. "Of course you will, now, we'd better get in touch with the others." Chopper and Usopp got out of the pool to crowd around us along with Franky as Nami picked up the Den Den Mushi and spoke into it.

"How is it Robin, Luffy, Brook?" She spoke into the...thingy.

_"It's no good, it's all dark."_ Robin replied.

_"It's too dark! Uwahhh! Hey! Hey! Something shined just now!"_ Luffy's energetic voice shouted through.

_"Ahhhh! A sea monster! I'm going to die! Ah, but I'm already dead. Yohohohoho!"_ Brook's skull joke was also sent through. _"By the way Nami-san, what panties are you wearing today?"_

"SHUT UP! TAKE THIS SERIOUSLY!" Nami and me yelled at the snail with shark expressions, causing Chopper to jump back in shock.

"He's certainly brave..." Usopp mumbled.

"You guys! The Shark Submerge's depth limit is 5,000 feet. Be careful!" Franky lectured them.

There was a bunch of inaudible mumbling followed by a girly shriek from Brook. We all just sweat-dropped.

"I don't ever wanna ride the Shark Submerge..." Chopper whispered to Usopp.

"Me neither..." Usopp whispered back.

"Nami-swaaaaaaaan!" A recognisable voice called out, as Sanji twirled across the deck with a small plate and fork. "I have made you a wonderful Thriller Bark Tart without the horror!"

Nami accepted the plated treat. "This is troublesome..." She sighed, eating a slice of the tart. "Delicious!" She noticed me and cut off a slice, I thanked her for her generosity.

"Ellix." Three voices whispered. "Get us a slice too." I looked at them and stuffed the whole thing in my mouth, grinning evilly at them whilst they silently cursed my luck. The tart was nice and sweet with a good mix of strawberry and vanilla, though I daren't ask for more.

"Even if we know where to go..." Nami said, staring at the Log Pose on her wrist, the needle pointing straight down. "How exactly do we get to Fishman Island?"

Suddenly the Shark Submerge rose up next to the Sunny, with it's three passengers exiting.

"Welcome back you guys!" Nami called over the edge.

"Let me come with you next time!" I also called.

"Woohoo! That was fun! Shame we couldn't see the bottom, is there really a Fishman Island?" My captain yelled.

"I've never been in a submarine before, what a wonderful experience!" The skeleton musician chortled.

"We couldn't go any deeper even if we wanted to, we didn't find anything." Our archeologist sighed.

Nami rested her head in her hands. "Great, I should have asked Lola for more details."

I patted her shoulder. "You'll think of something Nami, you always do! Your the best navigator ever!"

"But this is a something different..." She huffed.

Just then the water began to bubble, and what looked like a mix between a giant fish and a RABBIT burst out of the water.

"Ehhhhh!? That sea monster followed us!" Luffy screamed with his eyes popping out and shark teeth.

"A Sea Bunny!" Nami yelled.

"Hahahahaha! A Sea Bunny!? Really?" I laughed.

The stupid monster went to bite down on Sunny, but Luffy and me quickly interjected. "Don't think you can beat me above the ocean!" Luffy cried, twisting his arm back.

"Gum-Gum..."

"Soru..."

We both built up energy in our fists as the creature came too close for comfort.

"Rifle!"

"Ken!"

Our fists slammed into it's stomach, I don't think it could have taken Luffy let alone both of us. It roared in pain and looked like it spat something out before it was thrown back into the sea with its eyes rolled into the back of its head. Afterwards we turned our attention to the supposed spitball, only to find it was a figure.

"A fish?" Luffy asked, clearly confused.

However as it descended closer and closer we realized it had a human upper body and...a fish tail.

"No way!" I gasped.

"It...IT CAN'T BE!" Sanji yelled, his eye turning into a massive pink heart.

The unknown figure crash landed on top of Sanji, and upon closer inspection it turned out there were two of them, the other was...an orange starfish with eyes, a mouth and a hat...I'm just used to it.

Luffy's eyes bugged out again. "Nani!? There's something weird there too!"

The other figure, who was now officially confirmed to be a mermaid, sat up. She had green hair of a lighter tone then Zoro's and her tail was a bright pink, she also had on a yellow shirt with the 'Criminal' brand logo on the front. I could tell as Marcus had given me several 'Criminal' shirts before he got killed. Plus she wore a yellow seashell backpack.

The mermaid looked at Sanji, making her eyes pop out and her mouth gape in a large square of shock, a really odd face fault. "Ehhhhhh!?" She cried. "I've flattened a human!" She sat Sanji up straight. "I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?"

"I'm perfectly fine." Sanji cooed with a heart eye.

"A fin...and a tail...A MERMAID!?" The rest of the crew minus me, Luffy, Robin and Zoro (who was absent) yelled, their eyes bugging out, that was happening a lot.

"Ahhhh! I'm surprised! There are so many humans here!" The mermaid in question screamed, face-faulting once more. However she quickly grew calm again. "Anyway, thank you for saving me from getting digested! I'm easy pickings for marine animals. That's the 20th time now!"

I fell over. "20th!? Are you kidding me!?"

She smiled. "I have to thank you somehow, I know! Do you like takoyaki?"

Luffy and me leapt in front of her with sparkles around our heads. "Takoyaki!? That's my favourite food!" Luffy said.

"That sounds great! I love takoyaki!" I said.

She clasped her hands together. "Great! That will be 500 berri each!"

Suddenly the orange starfish jumped up and hit her over the head. "This isn't a store!" It yelled.

"Oh no! I forgot!" She shouted, face-faulting once more.

Everyone apart from the women stared at the mermaid and starfish with large eyes and dropped jaws at the statement.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

"Mermaiiiiiids! The love of my liiiiife! Mermaiiiiids! So pretty and diviiiiiine!" The Ero-cook sang, dancing around our new acquaintance with noodle legs and emanating hearts. "So cuuuuute! I've never met a real mermaid before! Did you say your name was Camie?"

We had all introduced ourselves and she had returned the favour, Keimi was indeed her name.

"And what happened to Kokoro-bassan?" Usopp questioned.

Suddenly Sanji got a very dark, depressed aura and started coughing up blood. "Thriller Bark? No, that was nothing. Do you want to know what installed TRUE fear into my heart?"

No, no! Let's just not speak about it okay?" Usopp replied.

"You guys are just rude." Nami sighed.

"Yeah." I agreed. "Nami told me she saved your life!"

He looked at me with a dark expression. "You would have understood if you were there...but no...you were lucky...you were off being the 'Spiky Ghost'."

His own nickname for my nightmare form annoyed me a lot and he knew it. "Don't call me that!"

"Naniiiii? Kokoro-bassan was a mermaid?" Luffy obliviously asked Franky. "But she walked around and stuff."

"Oh right, you never found out huh?" The cyborg replied, rubbing his chin. "It's all a matter of timing."

"Kokoro-bassan a mermaid? That's really gross..." Luffy said to himself.

The demoness that was Nami punched him in the face. "Don't say stuff like that!" She returned to normal and huffed. "Honestly, what do you think mermaids are?"

"Woman with fish tails instead of legs." I said with a nod of my head.

She looked at me with half-lidded eyes.

"She is rather cute though." Robin said.

"This is my first time meeting a mermaid as well!" Brook sang. As he walked up to her, seeing as he couldn't ask her for panties he asked for something else. "Please may you lend me some money?"

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Sanji roared, kicking the skeleton.

"SKELETON!" Camie shrieked, face-faulting yet again.

"What do you think your doing frightening her you stupid skeleton!?"

"Look! My head can open up as well! Isn't it grand?" The musician said, proving his point.

"Niiiiiice!" Camie recovered, clapping her hands.

"What a quick 180." Usopp mumbled.

Then the captain joined the fray. "Hey! Can you poop?"

"WHAT THE HELL KINDA QUESTION IS THAT!?"

"Well, actually-"

"DO NOOOOOOOOT!"

Over the chaos a depressed voice spoke up. "Camie...Camie...what's wrong...what's wrong...aren't you missing someone?" We turned to the owner to see that weird hat-wearing starfish, leaning against the wall with a depressing shadow over him. "Over there...having such fun...aren't you missing someone?...Who could it be?...Could it be me?"

"Can you stop rhyming please?" I called. "We can all hear you."

Luffy went over and proceeded to poke him. "Oh yeah Camie, what's this weird glove thing?"

"Oh right! I completely forgot!" She gestured to him, making him stand as proudly as possible with his arms crossed. "That is Pappug! My pet and master! He's a starfish!"

"Apparently starfish can talk." Usopp mumbled.

"Pet and master?" Nami asked.

"That doesn't sound right." I added.

Pappug sat on the railing with a guitar that appeared out of nowhere. "She keeps me as her pet...Camie! She gives me so many claaaams" He sang, playing a few notes.

"She feeds you." Nami simplified.

"Wrapped around her little finger." I whispered to Nami, which she smiled at.

Then he began singing for some reason. "Am I a humaaaan? I'm a starfish, but not a humaaan. Not a humaaaaan? I'm not a human, but a starfiiiish. Are you really busyyyy? Oh noooo. We've got plenty of hands around hereeeee." He then turned to us and gave us a thumbs up...as a starfish...with NO THUMBS. "Thank yooooou!"

"You have THUMBS!?" I yelled, voicing my mind.

"And this shirt is from the 'Criminal' brand." Camie continued pointing to her item of clothing. "It's really popular on Fishman Island, and Pappug is the designer! I wanna be a designer too someday."

"You were supposed to laugh!" The starfish yelled, regaining his depressed shadow.

"So that's where 'Criminal' came from?" I asked.

"You know about it!?" Camie asked back, face-faulting (I'd gotten used to it.).

"Yeah, my friend Marcus gave me some, guess that means he went to Fishman Island." I said with a nod.

Pappug instantly jumped up, "Really!? To think even humans so far out are wearing 'Criminal' brand shirts now! I must be a genius!"

"Seriously, how can you talk?" Luffy questioned the now energetic starfish.

"A very good question! When I was born I thought I was a human, by the time I found out I was a starfish, I could speak human language." He explained.

"Wow...that's...determination." I hesitantly said.

"Does it really work like that?" Luffy, blunt as always.

"The world works in many strange and frightening ways." Pappug wistfully said with outstretched arms. "That's just the way it is. So as you can see, I am Pappug, an up-and-coming designer. Thank you for saving my life!"

"But this is really great timing!" Nami said. "We were having a bit of trouble, can we just ask-"

"Oi Nami!" Luffy said, spreading his arms out. "The takoyaki comes first!"

"Luffy! Don't interrupt Nami!" I said. "While I'd normally agree with you the situation we have at the minute is-"

"Oh yes! Of course! You must have some takoyaki as thanks!" Camie agreed.

I sighed in defeat. "Sorry Nami."

She patted my back. "We both knew how this would end."

"I'll just call Hacchin so we can meet up!" The mermaid said, taking out a Den Den Mushi.

'Hacchin?' I thought, crossing my arms. 'Why does that name sound so familiar?'

"Hello there Hacchin? This is Camie, sorry I got kinda lost, where are you now?"

The snail lay dormant for a minute, before finally receiving a message. _"Oh, Camie is it? Mohahahaha...do you know to whom you are speaking? This ain't Hachi you know."_

"WHAAAAA!? This isn't Hacchan!?" Camie face-faulted yet again.

_"This is Makuro! The famous idiotic Makuro crew!"_ The stranger announced.

_"Don't say idiotic yourself!"_ Another voice said.

"It sounds like something's wrong..." Robin deduced.

"Hmph! What are you doing with Hacchin's Den Den Mushi?" Camie questioned.

_"Why, because we've beaten up your precious Hachi of course."_

"No way! Hacchin would never be defeated by the likes of you!"

_"Well, I guess your right, usually we wouldn't be a match for the guy...but we had the help of the 'Flying Fish Riders' this time! Mohahahaha!"_

Suddenly there was a 'ker-chunk' and a different voice came through. _"Nyu...Camie...so your okay...whew."_

"Hacchin!" Camie gasped. "Were you really defeated!?"

_"They...kinda caught me off guard...you musn't come and find me! Nyu...I'll take these guys out...and come straight back! I'll be fine!"_

_"Mohahahaha! You know what Camie? We're gonna sell this guy off real soon! Octopus fishmen are really rare, he'll fetch quite the price!"_

_"You wanna save him? Then come and try! We'll be at the Sabaody Archipelago, in the waters 5 kilometers from Grove 44! At the base of the 'Flying Fish Riders' kidnapper gang!"_

_"Ngyuu! You musn't come Camie! Don't even think about coming!"_

There was a smacking sound on the other end of the line._ "Shut up you octopus freak!"_ By now Camie was trembling as the rest of us listened on. I grew angrier and angrier at these heartless kidnappers who took away Camie's friend and thought they could do whatever the hell they wanted with him.

_"Ngyuuu..."_ The weak voice called out.

_"See ya!" _And with that the line went dead.

"Hacchin..." Camie whispered with a shaky voice.

"And the takoyaki?" A certain rubber idiot stupidly asked.

"THIS ISN'T THE TIME!" Me, Sanji and Franky yelled with shark teeth.

"Wait a minute, that 'Hacchin' we heard sounded very familiar. Don't tell me it was him...maybe I'm just imagining it..." Nami mumbled.

"He did sound like him...don't worry Nami, if it is I won't let him go near you." I said with determination.

"I'm sorry Luffy-chin!" Camie replied frantically. "Can I give you the takoyaki another time? I have to go help a friend of mine right now!"

"Hold on a second Camie." Our navigator spoke up. "I don't mean to interfere, but if your going to try to save your friend from some kidnappers then we'll help you!" She jabbed a finger at us. "Or rather those guys will."

I stood to attention. "Yes Nami!"

"What about you!?" Usopp and Franky asked her.

I glared at them. "Wanna have nightmares tonight?"

They shrank away. "Nope."

"And in return..." Nami continued. "You can show us the way to Fishman Island! How about hit?"

"Huh? Are you sure Nami-chin?" Camie asked hopefully. "You'll all really help us get Hacchin out of there?"

"Sounds fine, but who is this Hacchin anyway?" Luffy asked.

"He runs the takoyaki shop where I work! He makes the best takoyaki in the world!"

We all suddenly felt raring to go. "WE HAVE TO SAVE HIM! ALL RIGHT MEN! WE WILL SAVE THE TAKOYAKI EVEN IF WE DIE TRYING!" Our captain roared.

"YEAH!" The rest of us shouted.

"Sounds like it's okay with them!" Nami laughed, sitting next to the mermaid. "You know where to go?"

"Grove 44 is an island at the very eastern edge of the archipelago." Pappug conveniently explained. "If we just head towards the Sabaody Archipelago, we should reach this place on the way. Five kilometers before we reach the archipelago proper, we just have to head due west. And we can leave the rest to the fish."

"Fish?" I questioned.

Camie stood on her tail and hopped over to the edge of the ship. "Hm, sounds about right! Let's go then!"

She brought her hand to the side of her mouth and yelled "Heeeey!" followed by a weird noise I couldn't understand. Suddenly the whole sea around us was swarming with all types of fish!

"Woah! Lots of fish appeared!" Luffy exclaimed.

"We'd like you to give us directions." Camie asked the fish. She made the weird noise again and the fish echoed it back, she then turned to us. "Apparently they're scared of those flying fish guys, so they won't go too close themselves, but they'll show us the way!"

"Amazing! You can talk to fish!" Nami said. "I didn't even know mermaids could do that! But wait, how can they hear you underwater?"

"I think that noise Camie made was hypersonic." I lectured. "It could easily travel through water and still be understood."

"Hey Camie! With you around we can eat as much fish as we want!" Luffy told the MERMAID.

Sanji appeared next to him with a murderous aura and voice to boot. "Try watching what you say dumbass.,."

The fish then rearranged themselves into a giant arrow in the middle of the sea! "Woooaaah!" Luffy cried.

"Bravoooooo! Mermaiiiiiiids!" Sanji called with heart eyes and noodle legs.

"This is incredible! The fish really drew an arrow in the middle of the sea! Is this even possible!?" Usopp shouted.

"Brilliant!" Nami cried. "We just have to follow the arrow right?"

"Camie, you're amazing!" Luffy and me yelled.

"Eheheh, I have a long way to go really..." Camie said happily.

Usopp ran to take the helm followed by Robin, turning the ship to 4 o'clock, and that's when a certain marimo appeared. "Setting off are we? Did you find the way to Fishman Island?"

"Zoro!" I yelled. "Where have you been?"

"Training." He replied bluntly.

I sighed. 'Figures.'

"Something like that." Luffy said, resting a hand on Camie's shpulder. "Hey Zoro! Check it out! It's Camie the mermaid! A real mermaid!"

"A mermaid huh?" I could practically hear the sound of Kokoro being erased from his memory. "First time for everything." He said with a smile now it was gone.

"It vanished! The memory just vanished!" Chopper shouted frantically.

"I didn't even use Dream Dream Lock!" I also yelled.

"But I'm really worried..." Camie admitted depressed. "Hacchin's voice sounded really weak...they must be doing terrible things to him..."

"Ah well, he's tough, he'll be alright." Pappug tried to reassure her, then turning to us. "More to the point, you guys were pretty quick to offer your help but...are you confident in your own abilities?"

"Yeah, we're strong." Luffy replied plainly.

Pappug continued anyway. "I should probably warn you, it's not just the one group of kidnappers around these parts. The Sabaody Archipelago is home to many more such gangs! Trading in human beings is big business around here."

"Buying and selling off people?...That's just not right." Sanji said.

"And since mermaids can fetch a particularly high price...the 'Makuro gang', a group of three fishmen, have been after Camie for some time. As for Hatchi from the takoyaki shop...well, since we were eaten by that beast and didn't come back for a while...he probably thought the Makuro gang had got their hands on us and went after them himself."

"Yes...Hacchin is such a kind and honest person...that must have been what happened..." Camie sighed. "It's all my fault..."

"You say he's an octopus and he's called Hatchi." Zoro said, about to speak mine and Nami's thoughts. "Kinda reminds me of that idiot fishman we ran into once..."

"Yeah..." Sanji agreed (with ZORO). "If it's him, I wouldn't really want to save him...not that it could be really."

The starfish chose to speak again. "Anyway, if it was just those guys, Hachi could take them out in a flash, but to think they would bring the 'Flying Fish Riders' into this..."

"Who're they?" Franky asked.

"They suddenly started to make a ruckus around these parts recently, they're another of the kidnapping gangs. They say if those guys are after you, you're finished. Their boss is called Duval, and he wears an iron mask, so no-one can see his face! But from what I've heard, he appears to be looking for somone, he's searched every ship that passes through these waters."

"Well, don't you worry Camie!" Luffy said with his famous grin. "We'll save the takayoki no matter what!"

"You mean the takayoki seller..." Pappug corrected him.

"Come on Brook!" The captain yelled. "Play us a song to get us in the mood!"

"But of course!" He replied, taking out his violin and began playing.

So as me and Nami danced together with the rest of the crew, we sailed on to save the takayoki...I mean Hachi! Yeah...the takayoki...HACHI!...TAKAYOKI!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**This is it! The Summit War Saga! The Big One! Whatever you call it! This fanfic (which might have to be a two-parter) will contain TWO original arcs following Ellix's seperation! So stick around!**

**One Piece is Oda's! Ellix and characters and arcs yet to come are mine!**


	2. Chapter 2: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part2

The Flying Fish Riders attack! Iron Mask Duval revealed! 

We sailed along for a while towards our destination, singing and dancing like the bakas we are, when suddenly the fish all dispersed.

"The fish are saying 'sorry, but this is as far as we go'" Camie explained.

"AHHHHH! They're here!" A certain starfish screamed. "The Flying Fish Riders!"

We all looked out to the sea from the figurehead, but there was nothing in sight.

"Where? I can't see 'em." Luffy said.

"No! Not in the sea! Look UP!"

We did as we were told, and were met with HUGE FISH WITH MASSIVE FINS SOARING DOWN ON US WITH PEOPLE ON THEM!

"FLYING SUSHI!" I screamed.

"Woah! The fish are flying!" Franky yelled.

"Flying fish!? Can they really do that!?" Usopp shrieked.

As the fish swooped in they dropped loads of bombs onto the Sunny, making us all leap out of the way with a shared cry of "Awwwwaaaahhh!"

"That was a close one..." Sanji heaved.

"They're coming around again!" Chopper shrieked at the sight of the fish turning in midair and heading towards us.

"Watch out!" Pappug shouted, "Once those fish leap out of the water, they can stay in the air for up to five minutes!"

As I stared at the frankly awesome fish, one of the riders seemed to yell out: "Duval's gonna love us for this!"

"Hm?" My captain murmured. But before we could get an answer out of them they flew away again, leaving us alone.

"The flying fish...where did they run off to?" Nami wondered.

'Flew off to.' I corrected her in my head.

"They were going pretty hard on the attack back there." Zoro said.

"It looks like they recieved some kind of communication." Brook spoke up.

"An order to retreat you think?" Robin asked us. "Though I don't see why..."

"I wanna have a go on those flying fish!" Luffy cheered. "Wow! Five whole minutes!"

And I agreed with him. "Those fish were really cool! I want to ride too!"

"At any rate, we'll be seeing them again at the place we're heading to." Sanji said. "It is better to be properly prepared for a fight...to think they'd just swoop down from the sky like that..."

Usopp poked his long nose over the upper deck. "Can't we just get the cannons out? I'll shoot 'em all out of the air!"

"Nice going!" Franky called up.

"Is Hacchin gonna be okay?" Camie asked.

"Your the one Macro's after, you really should be more worried about yourself." Pappug told her.

"Selfish starfish." I muttered to myself.

But in any case, these 'Flyin Fish Riders' didn't seem to be a joke, time to get serious and rescue the takoyaki...HACHI!

xxxSummitxWarxxx

Sonn we were met with what looked like a heavily armed fort, complete with lookout towers and cannons. I gotta admit, it looked impressive.

"We're here! That's it right?" Luffy called.

"The Flying Fish Riders base!" Pappug confirmed with wide eyes.

"That's where this 'Hacchin' guy is being held." Zoro said.

"I'll go in there and save him in a flash Camie-chaaaaan!" The ero-cook cooed with heart eyes.

"Thank you Sanji-san!" Camie said, making him swoon, she then called out to the rest of us. "Make sure your careful everyone! The Macro crew alone have captured me about 30 times!"

"YOU GET CAPTURED TOO MUCH!" Usopp yelled, comically slapping her. "WITH ALL THAT GETTING EATEN AS WELL..."

We drifted into the base, but something was...off.

"Seems kinda quiet..." Usopp mumbled.

"Oi Luffy-" Zoro began.

"FULL STEAM AHEAD!" He yelled in reply, making us sweat-drop.

"This isn't even an island." Sanji said. "It's like someone just built a village in top of the water."

"They have some special reason for living out here?" Our cyborg asked no-one.

"Hacchin!" Camie yelled out. "Hacchin! Are you okay!?"

Pappug joined in: "Get out here Macroooooo! Give Hachi back you heaaaaaar!?"

"Look at that cage." Nami said, pointing to it. "It looks like there's somebody in there."

"Hm? Could it be Hacchin?" Camie asked.

"This is great Camie! And there are no memories around! They must be all off having a snack!" Pappug exclaimed. I, understandably, had my doubts.

"Are you guys even trying to be serious?!" Usopp yelled. "No matter which way you look at it...this whole thing just screams 'trap'.

"The bad guys must be hiding around here waiting to leap out and attack!" Franky agreed.

Camie and Pappug BOTH face-faulted at him. "Woah! Your amazing!" Camie yelled.

"I didn't even think of such a low-down dirty trick!" The starfish agreed.

"THAT'S WHY YOU KEEP GETTIN' CAPTURED!" The shipwright yelled with shark teeth.

"Nyu, I'm right over here Camie! I'm okay! Don't worry about me!" A VERY familiar voice called out.

We turned to the cage to see a VERY familiar figure, except he was completely black and dripping, so he was covered in ink. Two people didn't seem to realize this though.

"WAAAAH! Hacchin! Your all black! What happened!?" The mermaid wailed.

"Did you get burned!?" Her pet/master yelled.

"Nyu? No, no this is...don't worry about it." The VERY familiar figure said with his VERY familiar voice which made me VERY angry. "More importantly, this is a trap! You have to turn back! You know I'm strong don't you?! I'll be fine, you get away!"

"I've definitely heard that voice once before, and that silhouette...what do you think Nami?" Zoro said.

"Hmm...there's something...very,..suspicious...about him..." Nami said.

"Nani?" Luffy asked.

"If it really is him..." I growled.

"Let's try this." Sanji said. "Oi! How's Arlong doing!?" He called to the VERY familiar figure.

"Nyu? Arlong-san? Well he, Fyuro, Chuu and Kuroobi are all still prisoners of the marines, I was the only one who escaped. And I managed to set up a takoyaki stand just like I've always dreamed!"

"Arlong..." Luffy whispered.

I was practically red with rage at this point.

"Oh crap!" Hachi yelled, realising his mistake.

"IT IS YOU!" Me and the five original straw hats yelled.

"HAAAAACHIIIIII!" I roared charging to the front of the ship and getting ready to jump off before Franky stopped me. "WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE!? YOU STUPID OCTOPUS! I'LL SQUASH YOU FOR WHAT YOU AND ARLONG DID TO NAMI!"

"Woah! Woah! Sleepy! Calm down!" Franky tried to tell me, as I struggled and squirmed in the cyborgs grip. I wanted to bunch that guy as if he were Arlong himself. Usopp explained the situation to Chopper, Robin, Franky and Brook as I was restrained to the mast by Robin's Devil Fruit powers, thrashing around and bouncing up and down.

"Interesting...you've been through quite a lot..." Brook said, sipping some tea.

"I guess that explains why Ellix is really mad..." Chopper said, taking a quick glance at me as I tried to slip through the hands holding me to the mast.

"SO WAIT! THAT TAKOYAKI SELLER HACCHIN WAS YOU ALL ALONG!?" Luffy yelled, slow as ever. "THAT CRAZY OCTO-HACHI FROM ARLONG'S CREW!? LIKE HELL WE'D SAVE SOMEONE LIKE YOU DUMBASS!" I agreed with him at every part until he spoke again. "BUT WAIT!...IS YOUR TAKOYAKI...REALLY THAT GOOD!?"

"Oh come on, getting caught between you appetite and your reason?" Sanji asked.

"I DON'T CARE IF HIS TAKOYAKI CREATES PEACE BETWEEN PIRATES AND MARINES!" I shouted, finally free from Robin's grip. "THAT STUPID SQUID MADE NAMI SUFFER SINCE SHE WAS A GIRL!"

"Wasn't that Arlong?" Usopp mumbled.

"SHUT UP!" I yelled with blood-covered shark teeth.

"Oh for the love of..." Zoro began.

"You guys! Were you really Hacchin's friends all along?" Camie asked.

Me and Zoro looked at her with dark auras "We ain't his friends!" We said darkly, making her face fault in fear.

"Turn the ship around!" Me and Usopp yelled, I also added "Can we also ram into him!?"

"Nami-chin!" Camie pleaded the only person left.

"Sorry Camie." She conceded. "I never thought your friend could possibly turn out to be him..."

Camie covered her mouth with tears running down her cheeks. "No way...then are you telling me...you're not going to help me save him...?"

As soon as I saw her I immediantely calmed down and felt guilt, a LOT of it. Maybe to me that guy was a low-life, evil, heartless, diabolical, deadly, cruel, monstrous, deceptive, fishman. But to her and that starfish he was their friend, THEIR nakama, a person they'd die for...

"Hacchin!" Camie called out.

"Nyuuu! Camie! That's enough! You should just go home! This is a trap!"

"I can't!" She yelled. "I'm...I'm going to save you! You always come and save us don't you!? Pappug!" She began hopping to the edge of the figurehead.

"Hah! That's right! I never thought you guys would be a load of unfeeling halfwits! Duuuummmmiiiieeeessss!" The starfish said.

"Shut up." Zoro deadpanned.

As Camie and her starfish leapt off the figurehead I felt a large argument begin to boil inside of me, and I came to a REALLY stupid conclusion. 'Awww crud.' I thought as I jumped off of the figurehead and dashed over to Hachi's cage.

"Ellix!?" Luffy yelled.

"Ellix! Stop!" Nami called.

Once I landed I had to balance myself on the cage as their was no other footing. "Nyuuu! What are you doing?" Hachi asked.

I finally straightened myself on the outside part of the cage. "Let's get something straight. I'm doing this for Camie and Pappug, not you!"

"Nyuuu! Of course!" The fishman cried with tears in his eyes.

"Ellix-chin!" I heard Camie call out.

"Hey! Great job pal!" Pappug called. "But, can you do something else first?"

I raised an eyebrow. "What?" I asked as I turned around.

I saw Camie and Pappug being held up like a prize by three fishmen who I presumed to be the Macro gang. "HELP US!"

"You've gotta be kidding me!" I yelled, face-faulting.

"Mohahahahaha! We're in the money now!" The leader, Macro, cheered

"No Hachi to save you this time!" The second one gloated.

"Your not getting awaaaay! Caaaaamiiiiiiiie!" The third one mocked her.

"NGYUUU! Camie! Pappug! I told you not to!" Hachi cried desperately. He began bashing his head against the cage. "Camie! Pappug! You have to let me out!"

I wobbled from the impacts a lot and grabbed his lip for support. "Stop that and listen! Look, Camie and Pappug obviously care a lot about you and it looks like you care about them! I respect that! But you have to trust us to help you! And if you hurt Nami or any of my nakama I won't forgive you! SHOW SOME ODADAMN HONOUR!"

"...I promise." He replied.

I looked back at the Sunny to see that Luffy had takoyaki for eyes, I turned back to him, drooling a lot. "Oh, and lots of takoyaki too."

"Nyuuu! Of course! Of course!" He said, nodding his head frantically.

I saw Luffy grab Camie and Pappug with his rubbery arms and jump over to the stony pavement of the base. "Alright! Got 'em back!"

"Why you little-!" Macro yelled.

"Luffy-chin!" Camie yelled happily.

"You guys!" Pappug cheered with teary eyes.

"S-Straw-Hat! Thank you! I'm in your debt!" Hachi cried.

"What about me!?" I yelled, nearly falling off.

"Zoro! Cut Octo-guys cage and ropes." My eyes widened at my captains command and I looked at the Sunny in horror as Zoro walked to the front.

"Straw-hats! You need to watch out! You're already right in the middle of a trap! Your surrounded by the Flying Fish Riders!" Hachi warned us.

"From the sea or from the sky...just you try it! I'm gonna kick you asses good!" My captain declared.

"Alright men! To battle!" I heard Usopp call out as the straw-hats preapred themselves.

As the batle began loads of flying fishes accompanied by riders leapt out of the water. "I can get these guys good this time." I said with a smirk.

I sucked in as much air as possible while still balancing on the cage. "Sleep Breath!" I exhaled, sending a rainbow powder over half the riders, as soon as it hit them both rider and fish went beddy-byes, dropping back down into the water.

"Nyuuu! Rokushiki! Since when could you do that?" Hachi asked.

I smirked at him. "I ate the Dream-Dream Fruit, I'm a dream man! I ate it a while after battling you guys."

He seemed to hang his head in shame. "Yes, I apologize for that..."

I stared at him, he really seemed to have turned over a new leaf. I think I was beginning to like this new Hachi.

I looked up and gasped when I saw Luffy riding a flying fish. 'Lucky...' I thought, just as he and the fish splashed down into the water. 'Oh dear...' and they were shortly followed by Chopper and Brook who jumped in to save our captain. "Idiots! Your hammers too!" I yelled while face-faulting.

"Rokushiki! Please let me out!" Hachi begged.

"Right! Sorry!" I jumped back and readied my leg. "Rankak-" I was interrupted when a flying fish charged me from out of the water.

"Ehhhhh!?" The owner and me yelled at each other.

I punched him in the face, knocking him off. "Get lost!" I then climbed on as well. "Sugooooooooi! This is awesome!" I cried happily, swooping through the sky. However instead of drowning like my captain, I jumped back onto Sunny when the fish went back into the water.

I rushed over to the three rescued hammers as Nami was scolding them. As soon as she saw me she came up to me with a balled fist. "And what the hell were YOU thinking!? Rushing off without a plan!?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that Camie and Pappug wanted to rescue him,so I thought..." I trailed off.

Nami sighed. "Typical, your as bad as Luffy. Be more careful next time."

I stood to attention. "I promise!"

She lightly hit me over the head. "Noble baka."

Meanwhile to my relief Zoro had rescued Hachi, who punched all three members of the Macro gang, sending them flying off. Camie and Pappug had a tearful reunion with their friend and I started tearing up.

"Ellix, are you crying?" Usopp asked.

"Nope." I said, turning away and wiping my eyes.

Usopp then manned the cannons with Chopper. "Take this, assholes!" He shouted, shooting down a bunch with a cannonfire explosion. "I got 'eeeeeem! Man, did you see that!?"

"Your amazing Usopp!" Chopper agreed.

Then another rider came, except he was different. "There's a really big guy coming! And he's got a massive club!" Chopper stated.

"The guys not even steering! Don't tell me it's a kamikaze charge!?" Sanji yelled. "A giant like that at that speed...the ship won't hold!" He turned to our captain. "Luffy, you take care of the fish!"

"Right, gotcha." Our captain agreed.

"Doesn't look like he's gonna budge!" Chopper called out.

"Well he's not the only one who packs a punch in the air!" Sanji yelled as he and Luffy leapt into the air

"Gum Gum Balloon!" Luffy halted the fish while Sanji kicked the rider hard in the face, causing the fish to land on the deck, unconcious. "That's dinner for tonight!"

"It really is rather large up close." Robin said after a brief examination.

More and more just kept on riding in though. "Come to think of it there really are a ton flying around here! Do we really have to beat them all?" Usopp asked.

"Damn iiiiiiit! I wanna ride 'eeeeeem!" Luffy whined.

"Oh would you please give that up!? I'm not saving you next time!" Nami yelled.

"Alas and alack..." A depressed Brook spoke up. "What am I playing at!? My first battle as one of the Straw Hat Pirates...twould be a disgrace if I could not even lend a hand!"

"Hey, what's up Brook?" Luffy questioned the skeleton.

"It is about time we reduced their numbers somewhat." He said, unsheathing his cane/sword. "It isn't much but...please observe carefully!"

And with that he leapt high up into the sky due to the fact he had no skin to weigh him down.

"Wooooaaaahhh! What an amazing jump!" The childish trio cried.

He played some soft music, making some riders and their fish(as well as Luffy, Usopp and Chopper.) fall asleep. Having eaten the Dream-Dream Fruit I was VERY vunerable, slowly falling asleep until Nami pinched my cheek.

"Ow!"

"Don't even think about falling asleep now!"

Brook ran across the water using his super fast legs, slicing through the sleeping enemies.

"Good going Brook! I'm getting pumped now!" Luffy yelled, stretching his arms to grab onto another fish. "Here I come!"

"Ahhh! Wait Luffy! Not again!" Nami called in horror.

"Luffy! Hold on a secooooooooooooo-!" I had grabbed onto my captain as he had rocketed up to the fish.

"Hey Ellix! You wanna ride too?"

"NOT LIKE THIS YOU BAKA!"

We landed on the fish. "There! You'd better not dive down again!" Unfortunately the rider was still asleep. "Nani? They're asleeeeeeeeeep!?" Luffy yelled as the fish plummeted. "Waaaaaake uuuuuuup!" He yelled, but to no avail as we crashed down into a nearby building.

I sat up, covered in broken wood and dust. "Luffy...you are a complete baka."

"Owwwww..." He whined in reply. We just sat there for a second, I tried to see so,ething but the smoke was thick. "Huh?" Luffy said.

"What is it?" Using his voice I turned to him, and I saw him and a massive man wearing an iron mask. My jaw dropped. "Iron Mask Duval!?"

"AHHHHHHHH! YOU!" My captain yelled.

"You know me...yes?" Duval said in a grim voice.

"Luffy, do you know this guy?"

"Ellix! He's-"

"Both of you..." Duval got out a large gun with loads of harpoons in it. "Die!" He began firing harpoons at us, so we ran for our lives.

"What the hell!? Why's he shooting at us!?" I yelled to Luffy.

"You saw my face!" Duval roared.

"I DIDN'T SEE ANYTHING!" I yelled with a face-fault.

Suddenly a MASSIVE BULL charged out of a cage, with Duval getting on it. "Now your both finished!" Duval shouted, his bull charging us and himself firing more harpoons. After running and dodging a lot we charged through a wall, coming outside again.

"Dangerous! Dangerous!" Luffy yelled.

'LUFFY is saying someone's dangerous!?' I gasped in my head. 'Just who the hell is this guy!?'

As soon as we got out we were met with Zoro, Brook, Hachi, Camie and Pappug. "Run! A big guys coming!" Luffy called to them. "It's that mask guy! And a cow!"

No sooner had he finished that the man himself riding his 'cow' burst through also. "Bastards! Knocking things down and causing a big commotion!" He then spoke to his men. "You're not mosquitoes! Your the Flying Fish Riders! I don't need this base anymore! As long as I kill the Straw-Hat Pirates!"

"I'm terribly sorry head!" One rider called out desperately. "We'll send these guys flying into the ocean in a matter of-"

"Move!" Duval cut him off, his bull nearly stomping on Hachi. "Fishmen have no business with mermaids! If you run away go wherever the hell you want! I didn't enter this human trade business because I liked it! You all understand that don't you...?"

"O-Of course head!" The rider stuttered.

'He didn't?' I thought. 'Then why?'

He then turned to...the Sunny? "This glorious day! Today is...!" He seemed to stop. "That man who I've wanted to kill and kill...that man who I've even seen in my nightmares...is right before my eyes! Thank you...there really is a god huh?"

'WHO IS HE TALKING ABOUT!?' I screamed in my head. 'It must be someone on Sunny!'

"T-h-a-t m-a-n, who on a certain day...sent me straight to hell! Today I...!" He hesitated again. "Even if it comes down to a battle of stabbing at each other...I will definitely kill you!"

"BLACK LEG SANJI!"

'SANJI!?' I thought. 'What the hell!?'

Duval started talking in a weird accent. "I've wanted to meet you..."

The crewmembers on Sunny seemed to be talking to Sanji. 'Stupid Sanji...what the hell did you do?' I thought.

"Don't just sit on your ass Black Leg! This is something recent!" Duval yelled, firing some harpoons at the Sunny. As they landed he held up his weapon. "These are 'Scorpions poison' harpoons, if they get you, you'll be heading to the next world within three minutes!" He fired more at our ship. "Learn my wrath! I'll kill both you and your crew!

"Hey you jerk! Stop shooting at my nakama!" I yelled. Suddenly Luffy pulled me behind some wood with everyone who wasn't on Sunny. "Luffy! What the heck!?"

"I...saw what's under that mask." Luffy huffed.

"Really? Who the hell is he?" Zoro asked.

Luffy dashed towards him. "I'll show you right now! Don't be surprised! It's a face you know too!"

"Me too?" Zoro thought aloud.

"Luffy! Wait up!" I called, running after him.

Luffy ran towards Duval and kicked his mask off with an extended leg, the man instantly covered his face as the headgear flew away.

"Ahhh! That bastard!" A rider shouted. "Duval-sama's iron mask got...!"

"Fine!" Duval yelled. "Take a good look...take a good look at my scarred face!"

He took his hands away.

We all gasped.

From shock.

From horror.

From disbelief.

"I've waited for this day...in order to send you to hell, I set out to sea." 'Duval' talked in a voice of despair and hatred. "But finding you...has been a problem. Because the face on the wanted poster is different from the face of the person himself! Even if bounty hunters or marines come across the real one, they might just pass him by! No! There's no way that could happen! They'll find you guys!"

As 'Duval' continued, Sanii dived into the ocean, swam to the edge and began charging him, all while he continued talking.

"They'll find you and they'll say; 'Found you! Black Leg Sanji!', and then I say...I DON'T KNOW HIM! I'M NOT EVEN A PIRATE!"

He looked EXACTLY like Sanji's terribly drawn wanted poster.

I finally found my voice.

And what did I say?

"IT'S SANJI'S WANTED POSTER COME TO LIFE!" I shrieked, doing the biggest face-fault I've ever done in my life. "WHICH DEVIL FRUIT USER CREATED THIS MONSTROSITY!?"

Duval seemed to have said a bit more, but he was cut off by Sanji kicking him in the face.

"LIKE I CAAAAAARE!" Sanji roared.

"Da hell d'ya mean 'I don't care'!?" Sanji's alive poster face countered, accent returned. "Who da hell else is gonna take responsibility fer dis huh!?"

"Shut up! If anyone has the right to be pissed of at that poster it's ME!" Sanji shouted with shark teeth.

"WERE YOU** BORN** LIKE THAT!? YOUR POOR PARENTS!" I yelled.

"Yohohoho!" Brook laughed at Sanji's misfortune.

"I am SO kicking BOTH your asses later!" Sanji directed at us.

"So Sanji, we'll just go on ahead." Luffy told the chef.

"This is meant to be my fault!?" Sanji roared, he then turned on Duval "Look, if you don't want to look like my wanted poster then change youself! Change your hairstyle! Or your beard! Or something for goddamn sake!"

Duval paused at this, then he and his riders all hit they're palms with they're fists in realization. "Ohhhhh!" They said together.

"Just how stupid are you anyway!?" Sanji shouted, his shark teeth set in.

"I ain't stupid, stupid!" Duval whined. "Now you listen here 'Black Leg', you know who we are? We're..."

I fell asleep.

...

What?

His story was boring and I was tired, do I need to remind you what Devil Fruit I ate?

Anyway, I listened to a few things using Dream Dream Mirror, it's like your in a cinema. Sanji almost drowned but was going to be saved by Camie, apparently mermaids are the fastest creatures in the ocean, they're hardly ever caught...when they're paying attention.

Then some riders were about to drop a giant anchor on the Sunny, I was about to wake up when Sunny's mane started spinning and it went BACKWARDS to avoid the anchor. It was called 'Chicken Voyage'...yep, pretty stupid.

Then the most AWESOME thing EVER happened. The Sunny's mouth opened and shot a massive LASER CANNON THING! It was called the 'Goan Cannon' and it was so so cool I double-sparkled.

"That was truly the most awesome thing I have ever seen in my life..." I said, crying tears of pure and utter joy. "I can now die happy TWICE." In case your wondering, the first time was after 'happiness punch'.

Sanji and Camie surfaced, with blood gushing from the chefs nose. "Stupid Ero-cook..." I murmured.

It looked like Duval was annoyed, him and his bull (I think he called it Motoboto or something) charged Luffy. Then the weirdest thing happened...it just stopped. Right before it hit Luffy. It looked really scared of him. And for some reason there was a weird feeling in my stomach.

"What...did you do Luffy?" I said to myself.

The bull passed out completely, and my captain hadn't even touched him! It was still cool though.

I then saw a certain cook walk towards me and my eyes widened in horror. "Oh crud, oh crud, crud, crud, crudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcrudcru-"

BAM!

I woke up as soon as the foot connected with my face.

"What the hell do you think your doing sleeping now you shitty dreamer!?" Sanji shouted at me.

"I was tired." I admitted, earning myself another kick.

"Your always tired you bastard." He muttered.

"Sanji! All right! You okay!" Luffy said with a grin.

"I'm not now..." I sighed.

"Luffy...I want you to leave this accusatory asshole...for me to finish off!" He said.

"'Finish me off' Black Leg!? I ain' gonda die! Not's long's your still livin' an' piratin!" Duval shouted, firing his harpoons at Sanji who dodged them as he charged him. "MY LIFE PEACE AIN' NEVER GON' COME BACK! I'M DA ONE WHO'S SICK O' DEM FALSE ACCUSATIONS!"

"Shut the hell up!" Sanji retorted "I don't want to see that stupid poster face any more then you do! THAT FACE SHOULDN'T DAMN WELL EXIST!"

Sanji leapt up and kicked him in the face. "Oeil!" He kicked him again, twice this time. "Nez! Joue!" He kicked him three more times. "Bouche! Dents! Menton! And..."

"S-Stop dis please...!" Duval begged.

"PARRAGE SHOT!" Sanji let loose a flurry of vicious kicks on Duval's ugly mug, making him scream in pain and shooting him away, defeated.

When he had finished, we all just stared at him until he spoke again.

"I don't ever want to see that face...EVER AGAIN!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

Oeil: Eye

Nez: Nose

Joue: Cheek

Bouche: Mouth

Dents: Teeth

Menton: Chin

Parrage Shot: Cosmetic Surgey Shot

**Well, that's this chapter done, took a lot longer then I thought it would, anyway, hope you enjoyed it.**

**To**_suntan198, _**his current bounty is 240,000,000 berri, for his actions at Enies Lobby.**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG, _**glad to see your following this story too! And you wanted more, so here's more. Sorry if it took a while.**

**One Piece is Oda's! Ellix is mine! Please review! Thank you for reading! E.t.c! **


	3. Chapter 3: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part3

They Finally Dock! Landing on Sabaody Archipelago! 

"SOOOOOOOOOO GOOOOOOOOOOD!"

"This is AMAZING!"

"I know right!? Hacchin makes the best takoyaki in the world right!?"

Me and the rest of the straw hats minus Franky, Zoro and Robin on the Sunny were on the Takoyaki 8, Hachi's takoyaki ship, eating his DELICIOUS takoyaki! It had so much taste and sweetness! Oh man it was TOO GOOD!

"I can't stop! I can't stop eating! This takoyaki is too good!" Luffy garbled with a massive mouthful of takoyaki.

"HachiIcompletelymisjudgedyouthisissoamazingpleaseforgiveme!" I said frantically before piling more takoyaki onto my plate and then into my mouth, using as much of my table manners as possible.

"It certainly is good stuff...how does he get this depth of flavour into the sauce?" Sanji asked himself.

"There's just something great about a food stall at sea huh?" Usopp told himself.

"Mmgggghhhh mnghhhh nghhhhh nnmmmmggghhh!" Chopper tried to say with takoyaki swollen cheeks.

"I admit, this is my first time experiencing the wonders of takoyaki, it certainly is deliciooooooous!" Brook sang happily.

"Here! Have some with Dashi!" Camie offered, me and Luffy took loads.

"And these ones have Mochi!" Pappug declared, we grabbed lots of them as well.

"Nyuuuuu! You can eat all you like! This meal's on the house! It's the least we can do to thank you guys for saving us like you did!" Hachi said whilst cooking away.

"Hey Nami!" I called. "Do you want some-" I immediantely stopped when she fixed me with an icy glare. Unlike me, she hadn't forgiven Hachi. I looked down at my food awkwardly.

"And...what about you?...Ahh...Nami...?" Hachi asked nervously.

She did the same glare at him. "I hope you don't think this means I've forgiven you or anything."

"Oh no! Not at all! I didn't mean to imply anything of the sort!" Hachi replied frantically. "I was just wondering if you liked it...really!"

She paused for a minute before smiling at him. "It's really great!"

"Nyuuuuuuuuu! Really? Really?"

"Mmmm!" Luffy, Usopp and Sanji agreed.

"All riiiiight!" Hachi yelled. "You keep on eating until your faces are stuffed!"

"Damn right! You just keep on cooking! I'll eat anything you can throw at me!" The captain shouted with determination.

Meanwhile, I'd lost my appetite. Let's just say that even small tensions from the crew don't sit well with me.

Flashback

I sat on the edge of the Merry's back railing. I refused to watch. I refused to watch two nakama fight each other.

Usopp was our friend! He shouldn't be fighting us! It wasn't fair!

I could tell he knew the Merry was beyond repair, he just wouldn't give up his stupid pride!

I could still hear the battle raging on behind me, sometimes the ship rocked violently from their attacks.

Even Merry had to watch them fight. It wasn't fair on anyone! Least of all Luffy and Usopp.

I mean why...why...

I buried my face in my hands and started sobbing, I just wanted it to be over with.

By the time it had finished tears had completely stained my face, and I just sat there, curled up as if I could just block out what had happened.

"Elliiiiix?" A familiar voice called out, I heard footsteps behind me. "Ellix what are you-" The voice stopped when the figure presumably saw me. I heard more footsteps come and sit beside me. "Ellix..."

I didn't look up, this person had suffered enough tonight. It wasn't fair to be hurt anymore.

I felt some arms wrap around me and hold me. "It's okay Ellix." Nami said soothingly. "It's okay..."

Flashback End

"Elliiiiiiix? Hellooooooo?" I looked up from my daydream to see Luffy waving one hand in front of my face while the other still shovelled takoyaki in his mouth. "Ne, what's the matter? Don't you like it?"

"No, no! It's not that! And get your hand away from my plate!" I slapped his fist away and started eating again so as not to worry everyone.

"Hey, mermaid. Could I have some more over here!?" Franky called to Camie.

"Coming right uuuuuuup!" She said in reply.

"Oi, Octo-face. How the heck did you make this sauce?" Sanji rudely asked.

"Nyuuu? Now, now...this sauce...it's an ancient secret recipe handed down from a legendary takoyaki stand from long ago..." Hachi reminiscented, not answering the question.

"Heeeeeeey! You guyyyyyyyyys!" A familiar voice called out. "Young Masteeeeeeeer!"

"...Who's that?" I heard Zoro complain.

"It sounds rather like the people from back there..." Robin stated.

Still eating, I looked beyond the Takoyaki 8 at a bunch of figures fast approaching. "Wait up! Wait uuuuuuuup!" The voice called again. "You simply can't leave without saying goodbyyyyyyyye!"

The figures were close enough to see now, the leader had blond hair and a now broad face with weird features.

It was Duval after the effects of Sanji's 'Parrage Shot'.

"It's me! Handsome!" Duval cried, forgetting his own name. "Ah, I got it wrong! It's me! Duval!"

"Naniiiiii? That's...him? Tasty...tasty..." Luffy asked, still shovelling takoyaki in his mouth.

"I altered his bone structure, he's got nothing to complain about now." Sanji explained.

"Ahhhh! Black-Legged Young Master!" Duval addressed Sanji as he rode on his bull (which could apparently swim.) to us. "After you smashed my face up like that, when we came to, we were all stunned!"

'Wow, Sanji can perform miracles.' I thought to myself.

"You've made me just sooooooo handsome! I really can't believe iiiiiit!" Duval continued. "Now the girls won' be able'da leave me alone! My life's lookin' all peachy an' rosy thanks'da you! Ahahahahaha!"

"You said you hated him an hour ago." I muttered, still eating in case Luffy finished it off.

"Look who's talking." Sanji also muttered.

I began dozing off as Duval explained his plans to return to his countryside life, that is until: "You've never been around these parts before right!? If there's anything we can do to help you out...well just say the word, and we'll be there like...THAT!"

He did...the CREEPIEST...most DISTURBING wink...I have EVER seen...in my LIFE!

I cringed away from the abnormality with a disgusted "Uuuurrrgghhhh!".

Duval began admiring himself in a mirror as Sanji basically told him to leave us alone. When he had finished Duval turned away from his precious mirror. "Hmmm? Yes, what was that? I'm handsome?"

"I DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING LIKE THAT!" Sanji shouted with shark teeth.

Duval then looked at Nami who was wiping her mouth with a napkin after eating some takoyaki. "It's a little embarrassing, but I shall accept it. Your fair maidens kiss!"

I spat out the contents of my mouth. "WHAT!?"

"I WASN'T BLOWING A KISS! I WAS WIPING MY MOUTH AFTER THE TAKOYAKI!" Demoness Nami yelled. "Ugh! How stupidly positive can you be!?"

"You stupid freak!" I yelled, trying to claw at him as Usopp and Chopper held me back. "Stay away from Nami!"

He turned to me after admiring himself in his mirror yet again. "Ah? Did you say I'm handsome?"

"I did NOT!" I retaliated.

"Handsome or not, a dumbass is still a dumbass." Usopp said after restraining me.

"...You're jealous?" Duval asked.

"LIKE HELL!" Duval was making a lot of my nakama grow shark teeth.

"Stop Usopp! Your no match for his crazy personality!" Luffy told the sniper.

After settling down we went back to stuffing ourselves with as much takoyaki as possible, until we finally fell down in satisfaction.

"Wheeeew...I'm stuffed!" Luffy said. Photo oppurtunity folks! "Good, good stuff! I'm in heaven!"

"Ahh...this truly was a wonderful afternoon..." Brook sighed, pouring himself a cup of tea. "My first ever takoyaki...I am simply filled with satisfaction."

He then let out a huge burp and fart. "Oh, excuse me."

This earned him a punch on either side of his bony face from me and Nami.

"You dirty beast!" Nami yelled.

"Where the hell are your manners!?" I shouted, manners are kinda a thing with me, I was raised by an ex-marine who WASN'T a jerk after all.

Hachi and Pappug were exhausted from all the cooking whilst Camie washed up. I walked over. "Arigatou for the meal. Do you need a hand washing up?"

"No thanks, I'm fine, we treated you right?" Camie said.

"Okay, arigatou again." I thanked her as I jumped back on to Sunny, patting my full stomach.

"Hey Octo, Starfish, and Camie-chwaaaan! If your gonna get some rest, do it up here on deck. You can join us for a spot of tea!" Sanji invited them.

And so we sailed on with three new passengers, enjoying some tea after some excellent takoyaki.

"Gomen again for getting angry with you Hachi." I apologised, sipping the last of my tea with a content sigh.

"Nyuuu, it's fine Rokush-...gomen, Ellix. I can understand why."

"Ellix actually has a reason for being a lot angrier then he usually would be." Chopper explained.

"Nyuu? What do you mean?" Hachi asked.

"Ellix and Nami are boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Nyuuu!? Really? Since when?"

"A while now."

"Nyuu! Congratulations!" Hachi said with a smile.

"I didn't know that! Well done Ellix-chin and Nami-chin!" Camie said.

"Hey, good for you guys!" Pappug also said.

"Doriririri! Arigatou you guys!" I laughed, then I gained a depressed aura. "Too lucky...too lucky..."

"Nyu? Did we say something wrong?"

"Nope." Nami said, lightly hitting me over the head. "He's just a baka."

I fell asleep again soon afterwards. Going into my Dream Dream Mirror cinema. Hachi and Camie said we needed to go to Sabaody Archipelago before Fishman Island. Brook came over to Nami for panties as per the norm, luckily I was sleeping next to her at the time.

"Dream Dream Puppet!" A load of strings extended out of my fingers, jerking one my asleep leg lashed out and kicked his face in time with Nami's. Then I made a loudspeaker descend from the roof of my inner cinema and I spoke into it. "Stay away from Nami, pervert!" Which was copied by my outer world, still sleeping body. I then thrust the loudspeaker back up where it vanished from sight.

Hachi, Camie and Pappug were kinda freaked out by how I could do all that in my sleep before the concept of my Dream Dream Mirror was explained by Nami. Pappug once again did the explaining for us in terms of the reason we had to go to Sabaody Archipelago before Fishman Island.

Apparently there were two ways to the New World, one for outlaws such as ourselves. A bloated Luffy questioned this, which the starfish detailed. The easier option was to ask permission from the World Government, pay some money, wait a while, leave their ship behind (which Franky was rightly annoyed at) and walk across the Red Line. Simple.

Our route, would be the 'Ocean Floor Route', Camie took over Pappug's explanation without permission. She said it was the most dangerous as us and our ship had to dive down to Fishman Island, meaning lots of sea monsters would want to make us our snack. Nami asked how the Sunny could travel underwater, let alone at such depths.

I pulled my loudspeaker down again to speak into it. "I've heard of this, it's a method called 'Coating'. It allows ships to sail underwater thanks to some kind of protective filter that can even withstand depths of the ocean floor." When everyone stared at my unconcious body I rolled my eyes. "Marcus told me." They all nodded in understanding.

Camie went on to explain how there was a small hole at the bottom of the Red Line where Fishman Island was located. Hachi backed up this point as Sanji swooned over Camie's knowledge, Zoro was getting himself muddled over the direction instructions, and Franky was still confused.

I woke up with a yawn and a stretch as something finally came into view. All of us gasped and exclaimed in wonder as we saw a large forest-like area filled with striped trees, houses, and...giant floating bubbles!

"This is the Sabaody Archipelago!" Camie told us.

"S-Soap bubbles!?" Usopp said in surprise and wonder. "What's up with those!? They're just floating on endlessly upwards, one after another! Are those soap bubbles coming from the island!?"

"Who's blowing them all!?" Chubby Luffy wondered aloud.

"Yes, they come from the island." Camie enlightened us.

"That's not really an explanation..." Usopp deadpanned.

"...How?" Luffy asked bluntly.

"...Ah, I'm sorry, but could I interrupt for just a moment?" Robin said, making us all turn to her. "Will the Log Pose be all right?"

"Oh..of course!" Nami exclaimed frantically. "Right now, it's pointing the way to Fishman Island, but won't it change its course if we stop here at this island!?"

"Nyu! You don't need to worry about that!" Hachi reassured her. "The Sabaody Archipelago is really just a huge growth of trees; it doesn't have any magnetic pull!"

"That thing's not even an island?" Sanji asked as he collected the empty cups.

Hachi was there to explain. "You know there's a type of tree called a mangrove? The one which grows its roots in the ocean, and they sink and emerge with the tide? Well these ones never sink under the water! The Sabaody Archipelago is a forest of the worlds biggest mangrove trees-the Yarukiman Mangrove!"

"Yarukiman is a pun on the phrase 'Yaru ki manman', meaning getting pumped up or motivated." I said to myself.

"A pumped up grove!?" A certain fat rubberman yelled. "It sure does look like it's got guts! I'm getting pumped up too!"

Hachi continued his explanation. "There are 79 trees in all, and on each one, people have built towns or other constructions. And it's those 79 'islands' which are known as the Sabaody Archipelago! And it's where people go if they want to head to the New World! The closest island, Grove 44, is the civilian entrance. So let's take the ship a little further in."

"Wow!" Chopper marvelled. "They really are all huge roots!"

We docked near a group of buildings next to a large striped tree with the number 41 on it.

"And the trees are really huge too!? And look at those stripes! It looks like candy!" Our doctor said.

"I miss sweets." I sighed.

Luffy, Usopp and Chopper waved their hands at me with half-lidded eyes. "That's not right, dumbass."

"Stop making fun of my pronounciation!" I yelled at them.

"Well the, let's drop anchor here, at Grove 41." Pappug said. "Make sure you don't forget the number everyone!"

"The islands are all linked together by bridges, so as long as you don't forget your number, you won't get lost." Hachi told us.

"I can think of one person who'd get lost anyway." Usopp mumbled, looking at a certain swordsman.

"I agree." I followed up.

"Yeah." Chopper finished.

"Stop looking at me like that!" Shark Zoro yelled.

I then happened to see one of the bubbles float out from one of the tree roots!

"Sugoiiii! A bubble just came out of the ground!" Luffy gasped, poking the new bubble.

"How does that work?" Robin asked.

Luffy jumped onto the bubble, which supported his weight. "You can stand on it!" He stated.

"Wow! That's so cool!" Chopper said.

I climbed onto one myself, carefully balancing on it. "It's all wobbly. But really cool!" I hypothesized.

"The roots of the Yarukiman tree secrete a special, unique kind of resin." I heard Pappug say.

I saw Robin pick up and examine some. "Oh dear, it's all sticky." She then proceeded to wipe it off on the closest thing to her, which was Usopp.

"Don't wipe it on me!" He yelled, face-faulting.

"Hey Ellix! I'll race you to the top!" Luffy said.

"You're on!" And so we began ascending, jumping from bubble to bubble to get higher and higher.

"Whooooo!" Luffy called.

"Luffy! Ellix! You're amazing!" I heard Chopper call to us.

I had climbed pretty high until I saw Luffy waving at me and pointing. 'What the heck is he doing?' I looked where he was pointing and gasped.

There was a giant ferris wheel spinning around in the middle of a theme park! 'A theme park!? This place is awesome!'

"Hey guys!" My captain shouted, almost making me fall off of my bubble. "I can see a theme park! Let's go! I wanna go on the ferris wheel!"

The others seemed to be discussing something as me and Luffy floated up above the trees.

"Woah! Check out the view!" I said, looking at the tree tops.

"Shishishi! It's really cool!" Luffy chuckled.

I then heard two popping sounds, looking down I realised both mine and Luffy's bubbles had gone, we were just hanging in midair.

"Oh...FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUDGE!" I screamed as we plummeted down to the ground. Luckily I had managed to stop my fall and land slowly thanks to Geppo. Luffy was not so lucky.

"The bubbles have to stay in Sabaody Archipelago. They can't hold themselves outside the environment." Camie explained to me.

"Arigatou Camie." I thanked her, pulling Luffy out of the crater his fall created.

Me and Luffy walked in on Hachi explaining how he knew a mechanic who could coat the Sunny and was very good. "But in return for this, I'd like you to promise me one thing."

"Right, what is it?" Luffy asked without hesitation.

"Once we go into town we're bound to see World Nobles around the place."

'World Nobles?' I thought to myself. 'Now there's a conflicting argument.'

Marcus had always said World Nobles were...allow me to do this accurately: 'Selfish bastards who think they're better then common folk.'. But Oren had always said they were respected individuals who live in Mariejoa. the 'Holy Land'.

As Robin explained them to Luffy, Hachi continued. "No matter what might happen while your in town, you've gotta promise me you'll never defy the World Nobles! Even if people were to be killed right before your very eyes, you just have to pretend you didn't see anything!"

I was kinda leaning towards Marcus' view now.

"What!? Why!?" Luffy shouted.

"Just listen!" Hachi said, trying to calm him down. "They are a very respected group of people, if you assault one...you could have a marine admiral attack you!"

"An admiral just for hitting one person!?" I yelled. "They really are that important!?"

"Yes! So I need you to promise me! Otherwise you'll all be in danger!"

Luffy and I still didn't like it, but for our nakama, it was worth it. "Okay," Luffy agreed.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

"Oh dear." Nami sighed using perfect acting. "We have all this treasure piled up inside our ship. I do wish I had a dashing knight to protect it for me."

Sanji jumped at the opportunity with vigour. "Your wonderful knight is here Nami-swaaaaan!"

"Oh, arigatou Sanji!" Nami beamed, making him go as weak as jelly.

So soon the Straw Hats minus Sanji, Usopp, Franky and Zoro (obviously) went into town with Camie, Pappug and Hachi, who were all in disguise due to the areas discrimination against fishman. Seriously! That totally annoys me! Just because a person is different on the outside means you can treat them like FRIKKIN DIRT!? WHAT THE HELL KINDA SOCIETY IS THAT!?

"Ellix!" Nami's voice broke through my thoughts. "You okay?"

I smiled at her. "Yep, perfectly fine!"

Those World Nobles annoy me as well. Just because they are 'descendants of the greats' they think they're better then everyone else. They wear FRIKKIN HELMETS TO AVOID BREATHING THE SAME AIR AS US! HOW SELF-CENTRED CAN YOU BE!?

"ELLIX!" I jumped back at Nami's outburst. "Can you stop daydreaming for a second please!?"

"Gomen, gomen!" I said quickly, sighing afterwards.

To be honest, I was falling asleep again from Hachi's warnings. Don't do this, don't do that, don't tell anyone or frikkin NINJA marines will come after you with hellhounds...maybe I overexaggerated. But you get the point.

We stopped at a nearby shop that selled these awesome things called 'Bubble Bikes' which let you ride around in a bubble, it's so awesome!

Luffy was loving it as we watched him zoom around in his little bubble. I heard Hachi saying something about only renting them, which Luffy was annoyed at (and so was I) but he said he's explain later.

Soon we all had our own Bubble Bikes. Luffy and me rode our own individual ones, Nami rode one with a basket for Chopper to sleep in and Pappug to float in the bubble, and Hachi, Camie, Brook and Robin all rode a really big one.

"Sabaody Archipelago has a unique atmosphere, when the bubbles leave it, they can't stay together so they pop." Hachi explained to Luffy.

"Ah, so that is why we rented the Bubble Bikes instead of buying them" Robin elaborated.

I looked back at the seller with distaste. "Clever little jerk."

"Hmmmmm...I still don't get it." Luffy said with a stupid look. "I think I'll buy one anyway."

I face-palmed with one hand as Nami explained it in a simpler way: "When they leave the island, the mysterious bubbles burst."

"They mysteriously burst!? Damn...so that's how it is." Luffy said sadly.

"Ah, but Luffy-chin! You can use them down at Fishman Island!" Camie told him.

"I wanna go to Fishman Island sooooooon! Sounds so fuuuuuuun!" Luffy whined. "What's it like there? No wait! I don't want to know yet!"

"You wanna make sure you meet the 'Mermaid Princess'. She's a stunner! And I'm a starfish so you know that's the truth."

"Not as good as Nami." I mumbled.

"Ah! I would like to meet her, I truly do only have eyes for beauty...but being a skeleton I have no eyes! Yohohohoho!" Brook laughed.

Luffy, as usual, was distracted by food in the form of a stand selling 'Granju' a.k.a. Grand Line Manjuu.

So we did what any normal person would do, stuff our faces with the free samples.

After Luffy, Chopper and Brook bought some stupid souvenirs I rode over to Nami. "Hey Nami! You gotta try these free Manjuu samples! They're great!"

She turned and smirked at me. "Ah, Ellix. Could you please come and help me and Robin with some shopping?"

I immediantely started getting nervous. "W-Well um...you see...t-t-the thing is...ummmm...I was planning to-"

"Great!" She said, seizing my wrist to my horror. "I'm sure we can find something for you too!"

"No! Please!" I yelped as she dragged me off.

"Camie-chan wouldn't come even though we invited her." Nami spoke to Robin as she dragged me along.

"She does seem to have become more reserved ever since we landed." Robin replied.

"L-Luffy! Save me!" Unfortunately my rubber captain had flown off as I dug all my fingers into the ground. Making a long scrape mark.

"What do you think could be wrong with her?" Nami asked Robin.

"...There's always a chance that she might have...some kind of 'bad history' associated with this island..."

"NOOOOOOO!" I screamed frantically as we disappeared inside the mall.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

I dragged the heavy bags around with me as Nami and Robin STILL continued to shop! We had been here HOURS! I was sooooo BORED! Shopping is always boring! Especially when it's not YOU who's shopping.

Still, I didn't dare fall asleep in case I got hit on the head, which was quite likely.

"Are you alright Ellix?" Nami called back.

"M...y...sp...ine..." I managed weakly.

"I'm sure Ellix is well." Robin reassured her.

'I'm doomed...'

However we had finally finished and had stopped for a small snack. I was relieved and thanked every possible god for the break. I tucked into my sandwich hungrily, forgetting I had eaten a mountain of takoyaki and manjuu today already.

"Oh yes, Ellix." Nami said. "I got something for you too."

'Oh please no...'

She reached into one of the bags as Robin looked at me with one of her knowledgeable smiles. "Okay Ellix. Close your eyes and hold out your right hand."

I did as I was told and begged for it not to be pink. Oh dear Oda, PLEASE don't let it be PINK!

I felt something fall across my wrist. "You can open your eyes now."

I opened them and looked at the new thing on my wrist.

It was a black rubber wristband that dangled freely off of my wrist, but would have to have stretched to go over my hand. On it was the sentence 'Ellix and Nami' imprinted in gold writing.

"I thought you'd like it. Thanks again for distracting him at the time Robin." Nami said.

"No need to thank me." Robin said.

I felt tears well up in my eyes as I hugged Nami. "I love it! Thank you so much Nami!"

She smiled and hugged me back. "No problem."

I began blushing as I felt her chest against my own, so I went and picked up the mountain of bags with renewed energy. "So, are we going then?"

"Yes, yes." Nami giggled, allowing me to sigh in relief.

I kept glancing at my new wristband as we exited the store and hopped onto our Bubble Bikes, Robin riding on the back of Nami's and their bags sitting in the bubbles themselves.

"I've been thinking..." Robin said suddenly.

"About what Robin?" Nami asked.

"I remember learning that 200 years ago, fishmen and mermaids were degraded as nothing more then mutated creatures."

"N-Nani!? Really!?" Nami gasped.

"Yeah..." I whispered.

"Ellix, you knew about this?" The navigator questioned me.

"Yeah, Marcus again. But I thought that had all stopped by now."

"They were classified as 'fish' and were persecuted by people all over the world...everbody despised them..." Robin continued.

"Even those strong fishmen...!?" Nami asked, shocked by the news.

"Having numbers is a 'strength' in itself that no-one can stand against..." The older woman told her. "This continued until the World Government extended an olive branch to the Mermaid Island 200 years ago. Another evil remnant of history is the culture of 'slaves' and 'human trade', that is still tolerated on this archipelago. So I thought that maybe mermaids and fishmen were still descriminated against."

I gritted my teeth. "The fact that everyone is different is what makes the world unique. And just because fishmen and mermaids look different people think they can trade them and buy them like THINGS!?...Everybody on this archipelago makes me sick."

"Ellix..." Nami sighed. "I wonder if that's why Hachi and Camie hide who they really are."

"I hope I'm just overanalyzing things though." Robin finished.

'I hope so too...'

"Sleepy! Girl! Robin!"

The cyborgs cry could be heard clear as day. We looked up to see Franky riding on some flying fish down towards us.

"Eh!? Franky!?" Nami yelled. "And don't call me that!"

"Get on a flying fish! The mermaid got kidnapped!" Franky shouted.

"...kidnapped!?" Robin gasped.

"Camie!?" Nami shouted back.

"She's in danger!" I screamed.

xxxStrongxWorldxxx

**So that is this chapter done! I hope you learned a bit more about Ellix from this chapter! Next time things start to get hectic.**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG, _**thanks for your review! Yes, Ellix is one to hold a grudge against those who hurt his nakama, as mentioned back in my first fanfic he considers his nakama his 'treasure' just like Luffy with his hat.**

**To **_ThiefofStealth, _**I'm so glad you like this story and I'm glad your following it now as well! I value you as a reader since your the first person to read my fanfics, so thanks for the review!**

**One Piece is Oda's, Ellix is mine, thank you for reading!**


	4. Chapter 4: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part4

Operation Rescue Camie! The Pirate Kings First Mate: Silver's Rayleigh! 

Me and Nami arrived at Grove 1, where the 'Human Auctioning House' was. That very name just made me want to break the whole place apart, an ACCEPTED place where people were bought and sold. Disgusting.

Nami was talking to this stuck up clown that refused to budge, as we had reunited with Sanji, Chopper, Franky and Duval (explaining the flying fish). "Selling people as slaves is a legal 'taboo'! How much are you people paying the government?"

"It seems you are not very good listeners." The stupid clown replied. "Nevertheless...It seems that even if Government and military associates do speak with us, they seem to have a little trouble catching the phrase 'slave trade', if you catch my drift. It seems that they are completely unaware of the entire business.

'Stupid bakas.' I mumbled in my head. 'Probably because those %$# World Nobles allow it! And that !%**# Government thinks it can do whatever the )&#~ it wants! Those low-life ~ #$%^&*!'

And yes, I am able to make beeping sounds in my head.

"That's just screwed up...so they're in on the whole thing?" Sanji asked.

"Forget this crap!" Franky yelled, activating his left hand. "As long as we know the mermaids in here, we just have to do this!"

"Franky!" Chopper shouted,

Hachi intervened by blocking his gun. "Nyuuu! You musn't! There are Tenryuubito inside here!"

'World Nobles? I knew it..&$^!*%s.'

"Besides which, if they have taken possession of Camie, she will already have a 'Collar'." Hachi explained.

'If they're #%&% PROPERTY gets away, they just have to push a ^*##^! button to #%*$ blow them up without a $^&# % care in the world!'

I felt something tap my shoulder and I turned to see Nami. "Come on, I have a plan." And so I obediently followed her.

"Oi, Sleepy, Girlie, where are you going?" Franky called to us.

"If we can't just take her back. Then we'll just have to play by their rules and get her back that way!" She answered him. "Right now, we have a fair amount of treasure on the ship, even at a low estimate, I'd say it comes to at least 200,000,000. What's the going rate?"

"Nyuuuu! With that much you should have no problem buying her!" Hachi told her. "But...I could never pay back all that..."

"What Hachi, are you supposed to be her guardian or something?" Nami asked.

"Nyu! That's not it, but..."

"This is our friend who's been stolen from us! We'll get her back no matter what the cost! Got a problem with that!?" She said with determination, this is one of the things I like about her, her attitude...apart from when it's directed at me.

"Not a chance! Money's no object!" Chopper agreed.

"You guys...thank you so much!...this debt...I'll never forget it!" Pappug sobbed.

"I love Nami-swan when she's like this!" Sanji swooned.

"SHUT THE HELL UP AND GET OVER HERE!" I roared.

"What the hell are you pissed at now, Sleepy?" The cyborg asked.

"I'm gonna...smash this place to pieces once we get Camie back!" I shouted.

"Don't be stupid!" Nami told me. "This place is still legal by the World Government even if it is a hellhole! Tearing it apart will spell big trouble for us!"

"Then I'll take the heat." I said plainly.

"Ugh, hopeless." Nami sighed.

As soon as we found some seats I fell asleep, I didn't want to watch any of this #&%, so I just strolled through the bottom of my dreams.

It's weird at the center of your dreams, everything seems to be in slow-mo and everything you do leaves after-images. Plus it's all violet and aquamarine coloured, and just...pieces of YOU seem to float everywhere.

But, I find it relaxing, so I just sat there, blocking out everything as I waited for Camie to appear. Eventually I went to my Dream Dream Mirror cinema and took a seat, The first thing I saw was this really annoying guy who wore these weird sunglasses and a hat. Since he was the auction host I decided I instantly hated him.

I also saw some ^#%*^ World Nobles, those little %*^# who come here to $&*$ with their little #^*^$# *&% #!~& &^ #!

If you couldn't tell, I was annoyed.

Finally, Camie appeared. "Camie..." I whispered without the use of my loudspeaker. She looked truly terrified, trapped in a glass bowl with a collar and chain round her neck. "What kind of sick, vile, filthy human race does this to someone as kind as Camie?" I asked myself, knowing full well no-one could answer.

Just as I was about to wake up and bid...the unthinkable happened.

"500,000,000 berri! I'll pay 500,000,000 berri!"

I immediantely stopped.

That World Noble #^*^$% had outbidded us.

Camie was his.

I slumped into my dream seat in defeat. 500,000,000...we didn't have nearly enough.

Hachi was talking about rescuing her himself, but with the collar still on her that would be impossible, was there really no way out of this.

Nami began shaking my unconcious body. "Ellix! Ellix, wake up! This is serious!"

"Oi! Shitty dreamer! Wake your lazy ass up!" Sanji yelled.

I reinforced the walls of my dreams so that not even an earthquake could wake me up, and I began pacing back and forth between my dream room.

"If I charge in head-first, they'll just blow Camie up." I said to myself. "I could try and get the key round back, but I don't even know where it is! And Camie could be gone by then!"

I began hitting my own head. "Come oooooon! Thinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthinkthiiiiiiiink!"

A gunshot interrupted my thoughts. "What the hell!?" I instantly woke myself up and gasped at the sight before me.

Hachi was lying on the floor, blood streaming steadily from a gunshot wound. While one of the world nobles danced around with a smoking gun.

"Mufufufufufu! I hit him! I finished off that fishman!" The jerk sang happily.

"Hachi!" Nami screamed.

Members of the audience were sighing with relief now that the 'disgusting fish' had been shot. I noticed Luffy had arrived and had a deadly expression on his face. Camie screamed in despair as she banged on her glass confinement.

"Father! Look! I caught a fishman!" The noble shouted. "I caught him! So he's free right!? Take him away! I've got a fishman slave for free! Freeee! Freeee! An octopus for freeee!"

Luffy began walking towards him before Hachi grabbed his leg.

"W...Wait...ha...Strawhat!" He gasped in pain. "You can't...haa...haa...don't get mad...it was my fault...you promised...that...even if someone is shot before your very eyes...you wouldn't go against the Tenryuubito!...I'm a pirate...I've done bad things anyway...this is my punishment!...I'm sorry...I didn't mean for this to happen!"

He was obviously in a lot of pain. I bottled up all my raw emotions so he could speak, but that just made them get stronger. "Nami...I wanted to make it up to Nami...even a little..."

"Hachi..." Nami whispered, covering her mouth with her hand.

"Everything I've ever done...it's all a mistake...I really am useless!" Hachi continued, crying in pain and sorrow. "But in the end...I just cause trouble...I'm so useless!"

"You damn fish!" The noble roared. "I shot you, but you're still talking! You piss me off!"

Luffy glared at him with pure rage and hatred and continued to walk towards him.

"Strawhat stop! You won't be able to get away!" Pappug called to him desperately.

"You piss me off too!" The noble shot twice at Luffy, who easily dodged them.

My captain then pulled back his fist...

...and drove a devastating bone crushing punch into his fat face, sending him crashing into the wall of the auction house.

For a minute, no-one said anything, then my captain spoke: "Sorry guys, I hear if you punch one of those guys, a marine admiral will show up with a bunch of battleships."

"Why'd you have to go and punch him huh?" Zoro said, sheathing uis sword. "I wanted to cut him up myself."

Nami rushed over to Hachi and knelt beside him. "Hachi! Hang in there!"

"Nyuuu...you guys...what have you done...?" Hachi asked.

"Well hey, not like it could be helped-he's Luffy after all!"

"Well, I guess that settles that plan for now then." Franky sighed.

"It's gotta be somewhere over there, backstage, the key to Camie's collar!" Chopper said. "I've gotta see to Hachi's wounds. Good luck you guys!"

I just stood there with my face shadowed, shuddering as I tried to get rid of my negative emotions mentally instead of physically.

"You guys..." Pappug sobbed.

Some more world nobles started shouting, I just blocked them out, they had got on my nerves enough.

The whole place went into an uproar as soldiers attacked us to protect their 'precious' tenryuubito.

I stepped down the stairs slowly, past Luffy, Nami, Pappug and Hachi.

"Ellix?" Nami said, I ignored her.

One soldier ran up to me. "You want to protect a shitty fish!?" He screamed as he raised his weapon.

I felt a familiar force surround me, so I opened my mouth as wide as possible...

...and bit down on his arm.

"AHHHH!" The soldier roared in pain, tearing away from my bite and clutching his badly bleeding arm. "He bit me! That filthy commoner bit me!"

"H-Hey pal! Wasn't that a bit much!?" Pappug yelled.

"No..." Nami whispered.

I smiled at the soldiers pain, showing my now pointed and blood soaked teeth.

Grabbing him by the throat I squeezed until he collapsed, as another charged I grabbed him and broke his spine, quickly moving onto the next one who I punched in the stomach so hard he was sick all over the floor.

It was then that the rest of my nakama fell through the ceiling, Usopp squashing the filthy father world noble.

"Apologies for my lateneeeeess! Excuse me!" Brooke said, cutting up a load of guards.

I, meanwhile had made it to the front of the stage, grinning like a madman on a mission. That ugly woman world noble held Camie at gunpoint.

"P-Please! I beg you just wait a moment Shalulia-guu! Proper payment has yet to be made!" The announcer begged.

"Oh be quiet, peasant!" The noble yelled in reply. "I am going to kill this mermaid they want so much!" She set the barrel of the gun at Camie's head. "Now then, fish! Time to-"

She was interrupted as I grabbed her wrist, still grinning with my crimson red sharp teeth.

"Another one!?" She yelled. "Release me!"

"Ellix-chin!" Camie said.

I just stood there, still smiling and refusing to let the noble shoot my friend.

I then proceeded to pick her up and smash her into the wall.

"They attacked a third Noble!" The remaining audience members shouted. "They're all insane!"

I turned to the remaining members, my smile growing even wider.

**"I'll make you all pay..." ** I whispered in a dark, murderous voice, my eyes turning blood red.

"W...What did he say!?" An audience member enquired, evidently scared.

It was then that the wall behind me exploded. No biggie.

"See? What'd I tell ya giant-kun?" An unfamiliar voice said. "This place is total chaos! The auction's over, I've stolen my money, guess it's time to head back to do some more gambling."

I turned to be met with a giant and what looked like an old man. "You really are one screwed up old man, so it was money you were after?" The giant asked.

"I was planning on stealing some from whoever bought me too, if I was lucky enough to get the chance." The old man replied. "I mean, just take a look at me. I'm just an old man now. Who would want me as a slave!? Wahahahaha!"

"Hehehehehe..." I chuckled creepily. "You just burst through there without a care in the world, you guys are funny!"

The old guy looked down at me. "Ah, so it was you. I thought I could sense a perculiar presence around here." He took a sip of the bottle he was holding. "You wanna drink, kid?"

"Nah, I'm 16."

"How responsible of you! Wahahahaha!"

"Hehehehehe!"

We laughed together as if we were old friends or something. Then I turned to Camie. "Camie! Are you okay? Did you get any boo-boos?" I asked, chuckling to myself.

"N-No, I'm fine Ellix-chin!" She replied nervously.

"Ohhh! Is that you Hachi!?" The old guy said suddenly. "It's been awhile! What're you doing in a place like this!? And what's with all those wounds!?" He then rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "Ahh, no, no, don't bother explaining." He then began looking across the room.

"...Hmm? Ellix-chin? What's he doing?" Camie asked me.

"Maybe he's thinking about knickers. Maybe we ALL are. I know I am. I'll give you a clue, it's Nami's." I babbled, giggling to a personal joke I didn't even understand.

Then old guy spoke again. "So basically...yeah, I see, you sure have gotten yourself in a fair bit of trouble eh, Hachi..." He sighed. "So you guys saved him, did you?" He looked at the crew. "Now then..."

Suddenly it felt like a powerful invisible wave swept over us, knocking out everyone except the Strawhats (me included), some other pirates, and Hachi, Pappug and Camie.

"Woooooaaaaah! He's a farmer!" I shouted. "No! A beaver! No! A psychic! No! A chimney! No! I was right the third time!"

Old guy continued talking. "And that straw hat, it certainly suits a fearless man like yourself." He directed at Luffy. "I've been wanting to meet you...Monkey D. Luffy!"

He then began walking over to Camie, which I intervened.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hold up a second!" I said, retaining my smirk. "Whatchoo doin' to me mate Camie!?"

"I'm going to get her collar off." He replied calmly.

"Your gonna teach her how to speak parsnip!? Sure!" I stepped aside so he could examine the collar.

"Whoa, whoa Jii-san, don't get too hasty! She could explode you know!" Pappug called out.

"Yeah! Those collars on the slaves explode!" Chopper agreed. "We saw it ourselves! Ellix, do something!"

"It's okay Chopper!" I said, waving. "He's just turning her head into a watermelon!"

"NANI!?"

"Yes, I saw it also! Those collars are extremelly dangerous!" Brook added.

"Don't worry, you just keep still..." Old guy reassured Camie.

I took the mermaids hand and softened my crazed grin. "Nothin' to worry about!"

As he grabbed the collar it started beeping.

"Stop that! Without the key it won't come off!" Usopp yelled. "It's beeping and everything! What have you done!?"

"Oh, it's all over! We'll never make it now!" Pappug wailed. "Camiiiiiiie!"

However, Old guy took off the collar and threw it away before it exploded.

"Camie! You feeling better? Das is good ya?" I asked, spreading my smile back out.

"Y...yes...arigatou..." She sighed to the both of us.

"It came off!" Nami yelled.

"The hell!? What was that just now!?" Franky shouted as he came out of the stage's side entrance. "She's not collared or cuffed or anything! Damnit! And I just managed to find the keys and all!"

"Ohh, very impressive." Old guy said, sounding genuine. "But no need for that. You can carry this girl outta here!"

"The hell you saying!? What's going on here!? Who are you anyway!?" The cyborg questioned him.

I stood in front of him. "He said 'carry this girl outta here', we just beat up a bunch of people and I'm pretty sure he's Santa."

Franky raised an eyebrow at me. "The hell? Why're your eyes and teeth screwed up? And what're you smiling at?" He then remembered and nodded. "Right...guess it's better then the real thing."

I looked past him to see a bunch of slaves still chained up. "Well, what about those guys?"

He turned around to see them. "Yeah, guess so." He threw the keys at them. "Oi! Slaves-to-be. The buyers have all run for it. I'd suggest you run too while you have the chance."

The slaves gasped and thanked their lucky stars as they started undoing their chains.

"Oh, I'm sorry you guys..." Old guy spoke again. "...So your all pirates hanging around to watch, eh? And if you just took that blast without any trouble, I guess your not ameteurs either."

He was talking to two other pirates, but they looked boring. The red-haired one (literally) called him 'Dark King' Rayleigh.

"'Dark King'? Whatta title! That's gotta win an award or something!" I chuckled.

"Here, on this island I just go by 'Coating Engineer Ray-san.', I wouldn't go throwing that name around too much." Old guy told Red-head. "I'm an old man now...I'd rather live a peaceful life."

As he began walking to Hachi and Nami was momentarily distracted I turned to Camie.

"I'd say you and Hachi were the most humane things in this room today." I said in full seriousness. "That audience was full of the true monsters, so that's why you gotta get outta here!"

"W-What about you, Ellix-chin?" She asked.

I turned to Franky and placed a finger to my smile. "Don't tell Nami, or I'm sooooo dead!"

"Wha-?" Franky asked as I walked past him.

"I'm gonna keep my promise!" I said, dashing off. "Wheeeeeeeee!"

The first thing I was met with was the slaves who had half-escaped. I looked around the holding cells as if I was in a cake store. "Now then...what to smash first?" I found an empty cell and turned to the slaves. "Do ya mind if I smash this thing?"

"Knock yourself out!" Most of the slaves said.

I then proceeded to destroy all of the walls with my Rokushiki as the slaves escaped.

"I'm smashing a building." I sang as I continued my work. "I'm smashing a building! Hi! Ho! Adario! I'm smashing a building!"

I then ran down a bunch of hallways attacking the halls as I went. "Thhhhhhe grand old Pirate Kiiiiing! He had a lot of nakamaaaaa! He sailed them to the end of the world and he sailed them back agaiiiin! And when they were left they were left! And when they were right they were right! And when they were in the Graaaand Line they were neither left nor right!"

The ceiling was beginning to collapse from the damage, but I just kept talking to myself. "I could win an Oscar ya know. What's an Oscar? What's a Bafta? I have no clue! Hehehehe...OMG! I just realized! 'Piracy' rhymes with 'Anarchy'! That is h-i-larious!"

I stopped as I looked down a hallway and saw a familiar figure wearing some stupid glasses. I placedcmy palm above my eyes as if I was looking into the distance.

"Ehhhhh? Who are you?" I asked. The figure spun around and face-faulted as soon as he saw me.

I hit my palm with my fist. "Oh wait! I remember! Your the guy who tried to sell Camie! Hehehe...he...he...he..." I instantly lost my cheery demeanor. **"Can you come here for a second?...I just wanna TALK!" **

He did not. Instead he ran in the opposite direction screaming #*$ % murder.

I chased him as long as I could until he was backed against a wall. **"Nowhere to run, little mouse."** I cackled. **"Face your punishment like a man! You have to pay for what you did to Camie!"**

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Please don't kill me!" He sobbed.

I laughed.** "Hehehehe! Please, you think that'll work on me?"** My smile grew so large it nearly covered my whole face. **"And kill you? Oh no...I have something MUCH worse planned for YOU." **

xxxSummitxWarxxx

I starggered back to the hall using all of my possible strength, everything hurt, all my muscles burned, my organs felt like they were melting...in all honesty I wanted to be KO'ed straight away.

My teeth and eyes had returned to normal and luckily Nami, Ray-san, Hachi, Franky, Camie and Pappug were still there.

"Ellix!" Nami shouted, I collapsed into her arms, funny, it's usually the other way around.

"Ellix-chin!" Camie also shouted.

"You look terrible!" Pappug added.

"I'm fine..." I whispered hoarsely.

"Why is there so much blood round your mouth!?" Nami asked.

I quickly wiped it away. "After-effects." I managed to say.

"No time for talkin'! We gotta go NOW!" Franky yelled, hoisting Camie and Pappug onto his back.

"I'll carry him." Ray-san said, throwing me on top of Hachi already on his back.

"Sorry...Hachi..." I said. "Guess I...went a bit...overboard..."

I realized he was unconcious, damn it.

Outside it was complete madness, marines were shooting everywhere, all I could do was stay limp.

"Wahahaha! Sure gets your blood boiling, eh?" Ray-san boomed.

"You're a lively old man." Franky muttered.

"Don't let the Strawhats get away! They're the main culprits here!" A marine shouted.

"Thunderbolt...Tempo!" Lightning bolts dropped from the sky, zapping a group of marines behind us. The creator then ran beside Ray-san. "Ellix, why did you do that?"

"I'm...sorry Nami...I just...wanted...to help Camie...she's my friend...I'm...so...selfish..."

"Ellix-chin..."

Nami sighed. "As long as you're safe. But what were you doing back there?"

Suddenly the supports of the auction house gave way, and the building crumbled into nothing.

"You didn't..." Nami gaped.

"I...did..." I wheezed. "And...I taught...that...announcer guy...a...lesson too!"

She looked at me with wide eyes. "Ellix...what did you do?"

I smirked as I drifted into unconciousness. "I burned...his money...right...in...front...of...h..i...m..."

Then I passed out.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**And another chapter done. In case you were wondering, this whole chapter was just a taster of Ellix's 'Nightmare Form'. If you wanna see how he acts when he FULLY transforms, you're gonna have to stick around.**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG, _**yep, poor Ellix. But at least he managed to survive Nami's shopping! That's definitely an achievement!**

**Ellix: Why don't you try it...**

**One Piece is Oda's! Ellix is mine! Thank you for reading! Hehehehe...**


	5. Chapter 5: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part5

Rayleigh's past revealed! Bartholomew Kuma attacks!? 

"NANIIIIIIII!? YOU WERE ON BOARD WITH THE PIRATE KING!?"

I woke up at my captains outburst, nearly headbutting Nami in the process.

"Yeah, I was the first mate, Silvers Rayleigh, nice to meet ya." Rayleigh said.

"FIRST MATE!?" Everyone except me and Robin yelled, almost making me pass out again.

"You didn't tell them Hacchan?" A new voice said. It belonged to a (I've been scared to do this ever since Kureha) young woman with black hair who was smoking a cigarette.

"Nyuuu...all they wanted was some coating anyway..." The fishman gasped, he was laying on a makeshift bed as Chopper, Camie and Pappug fixed him up.

I felt completely better now that all of the nightmares had got out of my system. I quickly flicked my right wrist and sighed in relief when I saw that my new wristband was still there, then I turned to Rayleigh. "I know all about you. Oren told me."

Rayleigh laughed. "Wahahaha! Oren!? That's a name I haven't heard in a while!"

"Ah, so you didn't notice?" Robin asked the crew.

"I know that name so well!" Usopp wailed about Rayleigh.

"He's in all the books too!" Nami sobbed as I comforted her.

"It's definitely a name everyone's heard at least once." Sanji gasped.

Franky remained silent.

"Gold Roger...back then there might have been a rookie of that name...there might not have been..." Brook mumbled whilst eating some beans.

To be honest, I was hungry too, so I went and sat on one of the high chairs as Rayleigh talked and Luffy raided the fridge. I was still exhausted, so I'd have to take a power nap later.

"He saved this mans life, though he was only a child at the time." I heard the black haired woman say. She must've been talking about how Hachi and Rayleigh met.

Luffy had finished dragging all the fridge items out, so I began taking some things as well, he'd eat it all anyway.

"Still, even though Gold Roger was executed 22 years ago, how come you, the first mate, still have your head attached to your neck? Everyone was captured by the marines, right?" Sanji asked.

"We weren't 'captured', Roger turned himself in." Rayleigh said. "For the government, it was a show of strength, even though they may have publicly announced that they captured him."

"The Pirate King gave himself up!?" Nami yelled. "What the hell for!?"

"...Because we saw...the end of our journey..." Rayleigh said, I became even more interested as I stuffed some bacon in my mouth. "The day he was publicly executed...four years before that day...Roger came down with an incurable disease."

'Sounds like Dr. Hililuk.' I thought, glancing at Chopper.

"An incurable disease that no-one could do anything about, even the mighty Roger suffered from that." Rayleigh continued. "At that time, a doctor, who also happened to be the lighthouse keeper of the biggest lighthouse in all the oceans, Crocus of the Twin Capes was the only man able to ease Roger's suffering. We asked him to accompany us on our last journey as ships doctor. And finally...after 3 years of holding off Roger's death, we were able to do the impossible...and conquer the Grand Line."

"C...C...CROCUS!?" Brook yelled.

'Right...Crocus took care of Laboon, so I guess he must've joined them after he met the Rumbar pirates.'

"Naniiiii!? That old dude was at the lighthouse for 50 years wasn't he!?" Usopp shrieked. "He was actually a part of the Pirate King's crew!?"

"Come to think of it, he did say he was a ships doctor for a few years." Nami added. "So he was a pirate for those 3 years, right?"

"Since he was able to meet you guys, then he hasn't kicked the bucket just yet, huh!" Rayleigh chuckled. "He was always so fond of whales...Crocus said something about wanting to find a certain pirate crew when he agreed to join us..."

"Brook! That matches perfectly with him wanting to find you guys out at sea!" Usopp yelled.

The skeleton was weeping tears of joy at this point. "C...Crocus, to think you'd go that far for us!"

"Even though he was only with the crew for 3 years, he was definitely one of us! At this age, I'd sure like to see him again!" Rayleigh stated whole-heartedly.

"So...what happened after you conquered the oceans?" Sanji questioned the 'Dark King'.

"That was when Roger became known worldwide as the Pirate King. It wasn't just that he was called the Pirate King...for a man who is just about to die, titles are meaningless. But Roger was happy about it...he was a man who loved to do anything and everything with flair and passion, it was the same for partying, fighting, he enjoyed it. Saw it as a way to work out aplan for the unseeable future."

I glanced at Luffy as we both continued to eat. Don't judge me! You try becoming half nightmare! 'Sounds like a certain friend I know...'

"In the end, at his orders, the Jolly Roger pirates were secretly disbanded, one after another they disappeared. No-one knows where the men who risked their lives for him are now, or what they're doing. And one year after the breakup...Roger turned himself in. He was arrested...taken to the town where he was born, Loguetown, in East Blue, where his public execution was announced."

I couldn't tell what Rayleigh was feeling as he spoke, it's like he's a master at keeping his feelings in check.

"That day, in the square, I heard that the young faces of the pirates who are making names for themselves all over the ocean now, were watching...waiting...the execution of the Pirate King took the world by storm."

"I didn't go...this is what his last words were to me:"

"'I ain't gonna die...partner!'"

"The World Government, the marines...must have been surprised. They had planned for the execution to be a warning to all other pirates. But Roger's words, before his death, changed the event into the raising of the curtain for the 'New Pirate Era'!"

I used all of my Dream-Dream powers to make a perfect daydream of the man himself, kneeling on the platform yet taller then ever. And saying those era changing words: 'My hidden treasure? If you want it it's yours...Go and find it! I left it all in that place.'

"In those last few seconds, he transformed the fire of his life, into the raging flames that burned the whole world." Rayleigh was truly a good first mate to talk about his captain so. "There was naver a day with so much laughter! So many tears...so much free-flowing booze! He was my captain...and a great man."

Rayleigh, the first mate of the Pirate King Gold Roger, is without a doubt, one of the greatest people I've ever met in my life.

"That was some amazing story...it's totally different when you hear it from someone who was there." Nami gasped.

"So...it's almost like Roger intended all along to start the 'New Pirate Era'." Usopp breathed.

"That's something...that can't be answered, Roger is dead." Rayleigh threw back another swig of his drink. "The only ones who can create this age, are the people living in it right now! There are certainly a few people still alive today who took something away from what Roger said that day. Shanks, the man you knew so well, is one of them." He finished, looking at Luffy.

"Hm? You know Shanks?" Luffy asked whilst still stuffing his face.

"If we're talking about East Blue, then you guys must know a pirate named Buggy, right?" Rayleigh asked.

"Buggy..." Me, Nami and Zoro sighed, that guy was just annoying.

"Both of them apprenticed on our ship."

"EHHHH!? SHANKS WAS ON THE PIRATE KINGS SHIP!?" Luffy yelled with a full mouth, spitting food all over my face.

"I'm more surprised a guy like BUGGY was on his ship." I mumbled, grabbing a napkin and wiping various meats off of my face.

"About 10 years ago, I ran into him on this island, he was missing his trademark straw hat...and an arm." Luffy swallowed the rest of his food as Rayleigh continued. "When I asked him what happened, he started talking about you!"

"Shanks did that? Luffy, he must really-" I dropped off to sleep before I could finish.

Don't look at me like that, I said I needed a power nap.

Anyway, once I used my loudspeaker to convince them I was still listening, Rayleigh came totally off topic and got to the point of his coating, for free too as we helped rescue Hachi!

It was then that Robin asked Rayleigh about the 'Will of D.'

"The Will of D..." I said to myself in my inner cinema. "Like what Luffy and Ace have..."

"Is it possible that you people know what happened during 'Blank Century' nine hundred years ago!?" Robin asked, obviously needing to know.

"Sure, I know." Rayleigh replied.

My jaw hit the floor "He KNOWS!? The answers to all the questions Robin has been searching for since she was a little girl!?"

But, Rayleigh wouldn't let anything slip, saying that both them and the people of Ohara were...'a little too hasty'. Though I believe it was so Robin could continue to pursue her dream. Robin said she wanted to continue her journey to find out with a smile. I'm glad Robin made that choice. Rayleigh said that Roger couldn't read poneglphs, but instead he had the 'Voice of all things'.

Usopp complained that Robin was letting an incredible chance slip away, so he began asking the big one. If the legendary treasure One Piece-

"USOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOPP!"

My captain shouted so loud I woke up and fell off my chair, landing on the floor with a bump.

Luffy stood on the table and I quote, shouted this: "We are NOT asking him where the treasure is hidden! We're not even asking him if there really is any treasure at all! I'm not sure, but...everybody set out to sea, risking their lives to search for it! If you ask this ossan anything about it here and now...then I'll quit being a pirate! I DON'T WANT TO GO ON A BORING ADVENTURE LIKE THAT!"

Of course...only Luffy can say something as awesome as that. My respect for him never stops growing.

"I-I-I-I'm sorry...I-I knew that really! My mouth just...it opened all on its own! I just slipped! I-I don't want to hear anything about it either! That's right! I've got I'll-die-if-I-find-out-about-one-piece disease! Hey ossan! You better not tell us anything!" Usopp replied frantically while waving his arms around like a madman.

"Can you do this?" Rayleigh asked Luffy. "The Grand Line is just going to keep on surpassing your wildest imaginations! And the enemies will be strong. Can you really conquer this ultimate ocean?"

Luffy just smiled at him. "I don't want to conquer anything. I just think the guy with the most freedom in the whole ocean is the Pirate King!"

See? Why can't the rest of us say awesome stuff like that?

Rayleigh just smiled. "...Is that right?"

"I think I really am becoming a big fan of yours, Monkey-chan." The raven haired smoker said.

Rayleigh got up and walked over to the door. "Your ship is over at Grove 41 right? I'll go and handle that myself, what about you guys? There may be an admiral here on this island already you know."

"Well, we don't want to cause any more trouble." Nami pondered, glancing at me. "Shall we just go shopping somewhere?""

'Oh dear lord no...'

"What's with that crazy laid-back attitude!?" Usopp shrieked with a face-fault. "They're after US you know! We have to hide ourselves away!"

"Mmmm, yeah...if we all went with him, we just might end up drawing the guys chasing us over there as well." Franky murmured. "If we want this to go nice and smoothly, our best bet is to run wild all over town..."

"So what? We split up and meet back at the ship when it's finished?" Zoro asked.

"Yeah, like your one to talk about 'meeting up' according to plan." Sanji muttered.

"Shakkie, you have that don't you?" Rayleigh asked the smoker, who I presume was Shakkie.

"Yes, I have one sheet." She replied.

So soon we had gathered outside with Rayleigh, who was carrying a bunch of massive tools on his back. "I'm a wanted man myself you know, I think I'll be taking your ship elsewhere to work on it."

He then handed all of us a piece of familiar paper each. "That's a vivre card!" I gasped.

"Oh? You know about them? That makes things quicker."

Chopper took the vivre card and showed it to Zoro. "So yeah, Zoro, here's how you use the card."

"I know how to use it! Shaddup already!" He yelled with shark teeth.

"I'll need three days to finish coating your ship." Rayleigh stated.

"It'll take that long?" Luffy complained.

"Your lives depend on the quality of my work, that's the quickest I can manage." Rayleigh explained.

"So we just have to survive for three days, correct? Yohohoho! How scary!" Brook said.

Rayleigh went on: "We'll meet up three days from now, in the evening. I don't know what grove I'll end up in, if you just follow the vivre card, you'll find me waiting for you there. I suggest you prepare yourselves for the underwater voyage to Fishman Island, gather anything you need."

Camie, Pappug and Hachi apeared then. "Luffy-chan and everyone, thank you so much for everything!" Camie said.

"We really mean iiiiit!" Pappug sobbed.

"I'm sorry everything had to turn out like this just because of me! I just don't know how to thank you all!" Hachi called to us from his bed. "We'll show you the way to Fishman Island, so don't worry about that! You watch out for the marines for the next few days!"

"Well...we'll see you then." Shakkie said. "I'll be there to see you off."

"We're up against an admiral!" Luffy chuckled. "We've gotta be careful nobody dies!"

"Are you trying to jinx us or something!?" Usopp wailed.

"I will protect you guys even if I die trying!" I proclaimed.

"Hachi, you make sure you get some proper rest!" Chopper called to the fishman.

"Three days, huh?" Franky grumbled.

"Indeed...I think I'll just play dead." Brook sighed.

And so we all set off, waving goodbye for now to our new friends.

"Who'd've thought we'd end up running into one of the Pirate Kings crew in a place like this?" Franky spoke up. "It sure surprised me. And he sure has an incredible presence, even for his age."

"Well, he is the first guy you'd think of when you hear 'Roger's nakama' after all." Usopp said.

Franky smirked. "I'm glad I met him."

"I never knew you were the elder-respecting type." Usopp said.

"Hey! I'm allowed to be like this sometimes!"

"Hey! Anyone want to go back to the park?" Luffy asked.

"You just be quiet!" Demoness Nami yelled.

"I'd like to..." Chopper and Brook whispered.

"I would also like to check out the theme park." I said whilst raising my hand.

"We can't hide in a theme park." Nami sighed. This is a perk of being her boyfriend, you don't get hit or shouted at AS MUCH as everyone else.

"You'd just go all out and have fun!" Usopp yelled.

Suddenly I heard a large stomp. "Hm? Who are you?" Luffy asked the figure.

We all looked forward, and our eyes widened in horror.

It was Bartholomew Kuma.

Flashback

Me and Nami just stared, that guy had hardly done anything, but Perona was now...gone.

"M-Mistress Perona!" Some zombies yelled out.

"She...she just vanished." Nami gasped.

"He must have some sort of Devil Fruit." I gasped.

He then appeared to notice us. "Crud! He's spotted us!" I yelled.

Then he vanished. "Nani!? Where did he go!?" Nami yelled.

I happened to glance next to me to see the man who had just looked at us. "Ahhh! He's up here!" I yelled with a face-fault.

"Is it true...that Monkey D. Luffy has a brother?" He asked.

"Y-You mean Ace?" Nami asked nervously. "Yes, what about him?"

"...Nothing." He said. He then looked at me, this guy had paw marks on all of his clothing and a hat with bear ears on it, and why was he carrying a bible?

"Your taller." He stated.

My eyes widened. "What...?"

He then seemed to dash off. I turned to Nami. "Nami! I need to talk to that guy!"

"Nani? But Ellix-"

"I'm sorry, but this is personal." I gave chase with Geppo into the forest.

I dashed through every which way possible, but I couldn't find him. I stopped and panted heavily, I'd lost him.

"Damn it!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

I was exhausted, fighting a giant can do that to you. Kuma and Zoro had gone off into the forest, luckily I'd 'played dead' in order to watch the whole thing. Kuma eventually came back without Zoro, so I stood up.

"Where's Zoro?" I asked.

He looked at me with those same expressionless eyes. "Preoccupied."

I panted heavily. "Alright...I'm just gonna come out with it...do you know who I am?"

He paused for an actual minute before answering. "...Yes."

I looked at him with saucer eyes. "How?"

He stared at me. "I knew your mother."

"My...mum...?" I asked shakily.

"...Correct."

I tried to stand up but just fell on my butt again. "Who...are you to me...?"

"...I cannot tell you that."

"Then...who is my mother?"

"...She told me not to tell you that either."

"My mum sounds pretty secretive." I chuckled.

"...Yes...but she...is...a good woman."

I looked at him. "Will you...tell me one thing?...Do I have...to go to the New World...to find out who my family is?"

"...Perhaps."

"There is another way?"

He stared down at me. "...Two."

"Which are?"

"...Force me to tell you."

"...And...?"

He raised his palm at me and I gasped as it started glowing. "...Ask Donquixote Doflamingo."

He fired, and I passed out.

Flashback End

"Get back, Luffy!" Zoro yelled. "He's one of the Shichibukai!"

Kuma began to slip his gloves off of his hands.

"Shichibukai!?" Luffy yelled to us. "How come you guys all know him!?"

"Don't let that attack hit you Luffy!" Sanji called out. "It's a shockwave!"

But instead of a shockwave coming out of Kuma's palm, it glowed brightly and shot out a yellow laser that created a massive explosion. We only managed to get away just in time.

"Guoah!" Franky said.

"What's going on!?" Nami shouted.

"What was that!? Since when could he do that!?" Usopp shrieked.

"Heeeey! That wasn't a shockwave!" Luffy yelled.

Chopper gasped. "That was..."

"A beam!" The two idiots said together with sparkles round their heads.

"This isn't the time for that you morons!" Usopp told them with shark teeth.

"Bartholomew Kuma...not him again!" Robin said to herself.

"That bastard!" Zoro growled.

"Is that the guy who came after I was knocked out at Thriller Bark!?" Luffy asked.

"Yeah! This is the guy! That time, he got us by shooting shockwaves from the paws on his palms!" Usopp explained.

"He meant to finish us off at the time..." Chopper said as he shifted to Heavy Point. "But he must've realized we survived! So he came after us again.

I just stared, I don't know why, but I had this weird feeling in my heart that this...

"That's not Kuma." I stated.

"Nani? What do you mean, Ellix?" Nami asked.

"He sure looks real to me!" Usopp shouted.

"That ISN'T Kuma!" I stated more firmly. "Hey you! Don't throw mud at Kuma's name by thinking you can rip him off like some kinda wannabe!" I shouted at the imposter.

The faker didn't respond as Franky was preparing an attack. "You really did a number on us...back then! COUP DE VENT!"

The cyborg shot a blast of compressed air at the rip-off, sending it flying back into a mangrove tree. No WAY Kuma would get knocked back that easily!

I'd had enough of this guy already, so I slammed my palms into the sides of my face. "Daydream!" My body glowed a rainbow colour as matching strandsfloated off of me.

"Eh!? Luffy-san!? Ellix-san!?" Brook yelled.

Luffy was giving off a lot of steam as his body glowed a hot pink. "Gear...Second!"

Both of us glared at the imposter.

"I won't let you copy that man..." I said.

"I know your strong..." Luffy said. "So I'll go all out from the start!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**And so another chapter is finished, and we learn something new about Kuma, what exactly is he hiding? Not telling just yet! Hey! If you guys have the time and/or are interested, check out my first crossover, **_Paper One Piece: The Thousand Year Meat. _**It's a crossover between One Piece and Mario.**

**To **_xJustified, _**I believe this is the first review I've got from you. Anyway I'm glad you liked that chapter! Please keep reading and I'll try my best to do loads more good chapters.**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG, _**yep, Ellix acting nutso while half-nightmare was what I was aiming for. To be honest I just thought up random stuff and wrote that down.**

**Me: Hey Ellix, I was thinking you could tell the readers what your first two bounties were before Enies Lobby, you know, just for the info?**

**Ellix: Really? Okay, my first bounty was after Arlong Park and was 10,000,000 berris, then my second one after Alabasta was 70,000,000. Does that help?**

**Me: Sure, thanks!**

**Luffy: Nani? Where's the meat?**

**Me: HOW DID YOU GET IN HERE!?**

**One Piece is Oda's, Ellix is mine, Thank you for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part6

A Full Force Marine Attack! Kizaru and Sentomaru Appear!

"We were all weakened last time, but now we can go full out!"" Sanji yelled as he charged the weapon, we all got battle-ready as Kuma-no, the fake charged energy and fired another beam, this time from it's mouth. Usopp, Brook and Franky took cover as Luffy, Zoro and Sanji charged it.

"Diable..."

"Gum-Gum..."

"Santoryuu..."

"Mouton Jet 300 Pound Cannon!"

The combined force of the monster trio blasted through the imposter, sending it flying back into a building with a huge explosion.

"Yes!" Nami cheered. "Did they get him?"

"I hope so." I sneered, just something about this guy impersonating Kuma really got me mad.

"They're awesome!" Chopper shouted.

"The opponent is a Shichibukai, I doubt he'll go down just like that..." Robin murmured. "And you can tell by their facial expressions."

"That IS NOT KUMA!" I emphasised more strongly.

Everyone looked at me with raised eyebrows, so I leapt into battle...at completely the wrong time as Fake-Kuma launched more lasers. The spreading fire launched us back, but Zoro took the fall the hardest.

'He's still not completely recovered from Thriller bark' I thought, glancing at Sanji I could tell he thought the same. 'He needs more time to recover!'

Chopper dashed past me in Walk Point and quickly shifted to Arm Point as he leapt forward. "Kokutei Roseo Michelli!" He delivered a flurry of cherry blossom shaped hoofprint marks into the imposters chest and stomach. It was prepared however as it grabbed Chopper's arm and prepared another laser with his other hand.

"Strong Right!" Franky delivered a heavy punch, knocking the hand and subsequently the laser away. "Franky Boxing!" The cyborg followed up with a rapid succession of professional punches, Fakuma (I think I'll call him that) delivered a strong right of his own, knocking our shipwright back.

Robin was ready however as she ran forward and crossed her arms. "Cien Fleur: Spider Net." Around one hundred arms sprouted into the shape of a net to catch the knocked back Franky.

"He can take us all in close combat too!" Well done Detective Usopp.

"Look out below!" A familiar voice called as Brook fell down towards Fakuma. "Swallow Bond En Avante!" He stabbed the cane sword into the giant shoulder. "Yohoho...huh? Oh dear! I appear to have stopped!" The statement was true, as his sword was now lodged in his shoulder, allowing Fakuma to charge up his mouth laser. "Wa-Wait! You don't want to-!" The skeleton panicked as the laser reached its full capacity.

"Certain Kill Star! Atlas Comet!" Our long nosed sniper fired four explosives at the imposter, damaging him and releasing Brook.

"T-T-That was so scary! Arigatou so much!" Brook wailed as the two ran away with little dignity.

"Hey! Look! There's something wrong with him!" Chopper called out. We turned to see him...sparking?

"What!? Are you telling me the explosions took him out!?" Usopp shrieked, surprised that HE might have actually defeated him.

"One of your explosives went inside his mouth! I think it short circuited something in his body!" Franky explained. "His body may be tough, but it still bleeds. He's the same as me-modified all over with all kinds of weaponry, but underneath it all he's still human!"

Fakuma charged another mouth laser, but this time aimed in a different direction.

"Nami-san! Watch out! He's seen you!" Sanji yelled.

"Oh no!" Said navigator gasped.

I realised that the cyborg was aiming for Nami, I quickly dashed in front of her. "Dream-Dream Shield!" I clasped my hands together into a giant circular shield as the laser fired, hitting my new defence instead of us. "AHHHH! HOT! VERY HOT!" However he wasn't letting up as he charged another mouth laser.

"Ochenta Fleur: Cuatro Mano! Shock!" Once again Robin saved us as eighty(?) arms formed into four giant ones, smashing in the fakers head and causing an explosion.

"All right! He fired off the beam in his own mouth!" Detective Usopp does it again. "He's self-destructed!"

Not entirely however, as he was still standing.

"Ellix! Duck!" On Nami's command I hit the dirt. "Sorry if I've caught you at a bad time, big guy...but I've got a storm warning to give you! Thunder Lance Tempo!" A powerful lightning bolt shot over my head and straight through Fakuma. He was now crackling and sparking from the attack.

"Arigatou." I said as I blew on my burning hands.

"No problem." The Navigator said, patting my back.

Short lived it seems, as Fakuma now began firing left right and center in a crazed pattern. "Ahhhh! He's gone beserk!" Usopp pointed out as we made a tactical withdrawal some might call 'getting out of firing range'.

"You lose your head, you lose the fight." Sanji stated as his foot ignited and he ran at Fakuma.

"Oi! Pass him to me!" Zoro yelled as he tied on his bandanna, things just got serious.

I'm pretty sure Sanji muttered something about him being a stubborn bastard before leaping towards Fakuma. "Diable Jambe! Flambage Shot!"

The fiery kick threw the cyborg towards Zoro as he became three. "Kyuutouryuu...Phantom Nine Swords Style...Asura." He then spun at a frightening speed, slashing Fakuma multiple times. "Makyuusen!"

"Okay! My turn!" I ran up to him before he had a chance to recover. "Dream-Dream...Rapid Fire!" I shot both my arms at him repeatedly and alternatively, they got faster and stronger the longer I drew it out, so I used the energy to blast him with both my fists, making him cough out a lot of blood.

"Here I go! Gear Third!" I jumped a good feet back as luffy's right arm grew to giant size. He was falling down on Fakuma just like Brook had, only from higher up.

"And one more!" Franky yelled.

"Get him Luffy!" Nami shouted.

"Gum-Gum..." Luffy twisted his giant arm around until he couldn't anymore as the cyborg charged one more mouth laser.

"Smash him to pieces Luffy!" Usopp called.

"Break that fake!" I cheered.

"Giant Rifle!" Luffy's arm crashed into the ground and Fakuma with astonishing strength, untwisting like a giant drill until it could no more, then the body it was attached to started flying through the air as it exhaled overused oxygen, crashing down to earth pretty soon.

We finally all collapsed with relief, allowing me to finally let Daydream slide. "Aggggghhhhaaaaa!" I clutched my forehead in a vain attempt to stop my splitting and ferocious headache, luckily Nami was on hand to rub it away. "Arigatou again." I gasped.

"You'll get a seizure one of these days." She huffed.

"I never thought we'd have to go all out so soon..." Luffy wheezed as we all took a moment to catch our breaths.

I looked over at the faker, now that he was dealt with I had something to think about...what EXACTLY had got me so cross? Who is Kuma to me? Too many unanswered questions...

franky and Sanji were examining the robot as the captain asked for rest, his tongue hanging freely of his mouth.

"Ugh! You punks really piss me off!" A new voice shouted.

"Huh!?" Luffy gasped, looking around for the new voice, refusing to move now that he had sat down.

"What!? Another enemy!?" Usopp shrieked, getting into a very bad kung-fu stance. "Where's that voice coming from!?"

"look! Up there!" Our doctor pointed a hoof skyward as two figures fell down straight towards us!

"Huuuaaarrggghhh!" New voice yelled as they both crashed to the ground feet first, maybe they were cat people.

"Who goes there!?" Luffy demanded like some kind of gatekeeper.

Standing in the midst of the smoke was some guy who lokked like a sumo wrestler, I'm not kidding, His face and bowl haircut made him look like a woman for some reason. He was also wearing a massive red baby bib for his clothing, with the symbol for heaven on the front of it, and a red and white rope (I think it's called a 'tsuna') carrying a GIANT BATTLEAXE AS BIG AS HIMSELF! But the thing that made me go wide eyed, was the fact that the second figure was another Kuma.

"Oi, oi...what have they done to you huh? PX-4?" He asked the broken cyborg. "It takes enough funds for a whole battleship to build just one of these pacifistas you know! Geez, what should I report to Vegapunk about this matter!"

"Ahhhh! It's another Shichibukai!?" Chopper shrieked, his hat and for some reason antlers popping off of his head in fright.

"Don't tell me it's the real thing this time!" Usopp wailed.

Nami dragged me in front of her. "Go on, is it him?"

I looked at her with half-lidded eyes. "I'm not some kinda Kuma Radar you know...but that's not him either."

"Whether it is or it isn't, we don't have enough strength to fight another one of those things!" Sanji stated correctly.

"Did he just say...'Pacifista'?" Robin thought aloud.

"Is that the name of the guy we just defeated?" Nami whispered.

"And who the hell are you, Broadaxe!?" Franky yelled.

'Broadaxe' lifted his new namesake and huffed. "Calling guys by the names of their weapons...there's no point in asking me questions...'cause I've got nothing to tell to any of you punks! I've got the toughest defence of anyone in the whole world! And naturally, that means my mouth ain't easy to open either."

"You could at least tell us your name!" Usopp pointed out.

"I don't have to tell you guys anything...like I just said, I'm Sentomaru, the guy withn the tightest mouth in the whole world!" He replied.

"So your name's Sentomaru." I said with a sweat-drop.

"Oh! By the way, I told you that because I felt like it, not because I was answering your question or anything." Sentomaru said.

"Right." Usopp sighed while I just face-palmed.

"Now get 'em PX-1!" On Sentomaru's command, the new 'pacifista' fired a laser at us from his hand, effectively scattering us.

I landed on my back next to Nami and Brook. "You okay!?" I asked.

"We're fine." Nami assured me as we all got to our feet.

"This guys got beams in his hands instead of paws as well!" Sanji shouted in almost disbelief. "Not that i wanna think about it but...that means this is a third one! What's going on here!?"

Zoro grunted. "I think we should rather be worried about our lives rather then solving puzzles right now. We're gonna end up seriously injured if we get in another fight now! And we haven't even met the Admiral yet!"

"Yeah...it's time for us to run!" Luffy admitted as another laser blast sent us flying. "But not all together! We need to split up!"

"Running sounds good!" Usopp and Chopper shouted as they headed for the hills.

The Monster Trio met up for a second. "The three of us should go different ways!" The rubber man stated.

"Right...you gonna be okay Moss head?"

"Just shat up!"

Sanji began following Nami with tornadoe legs and hearts. "Well I'm going to protect Nami-san even if I die in the process!"

I pushed him back. "Then do it from a distance!"

"If your ready to die then play the bait and let us get outta here!" Franky wisely suggested.

Sanji got a weird look on his face. "That's only for ladies asshole! you can protect your own damn ass, Panty-man!"

This led to a heated squabble which Nami and I looked distastefully at.

"Everyone! Meet back at the Sunny in three days!" Our new group of four heard our captain yell.

"Got it!" I called back as we continued to run.

We eventually reached the bridge when suddenly it blew up!

"Shit! The bridge!" Sanji cursed as PX-1 emerged from the smoke. "Here he comes!"

"Agghhh! Why'd he have to come this way!?" Nami shrieked as she pushed me and Franky forward.

"Whoa! Woah! Stop that! Stop pushing me!" Franky complained.

I leapt forward quickly though. "Rankakyu Ogama!" I sent a long air wave slashing across his chest, but it looked like it only tore the front. "Crud!" I yelled as I used Geppo to dodge a laser fire.

"Concasse Spin!" Sanji leapt into the air and brought his leg down on PX-1's head as the cyborg fired another unsuccessful laser attack.

Our attention was suddenly caught by another laser fire elsewhere. We briefly turned to see Zoro being stood over by...

...Kizaru...

Oren had always told me about him, the slicked back black hair, the orange sunglasses, the yellow and white striped jacket and yellow Admiral's coat. There was no mistaking it.

And he was charging a light beam aimed for Zoro's head!

"What!? This guy uses beams as well!?" Franky cried in disbelief. "We've gotta do something! If he takes a hit at that range he'll be dead!"

"This is bad! Zoro's gonna die!" i heard Luffy call desperately.

Usopp and Brook were trying to attack him, but Kizaru ate the Pika-Pika Fruit, attackes just phazed through him...nothing was going to stop him.

"No way...he's going to-!" Nami gasped and covered her mouth.

"Zoro! Run for it!" Chopper called in vain.

"ZORO! YOU HAVE TO MOVE!" I shouted, knowing I couldn't do anything.

"This is no good! That bakas at his limits!" Sanji yelled.

"Viente Fleur!" Robin's sprouted arms tried to roll Zoro away, but Kizaru just stepped on him.

"You're not going anywhere, it's futile you know...your going to die." Kizaru said in a calm tone.

"ZORO!" We all roared in anguish.

But in a streak of white and a swift kick, the laser was deflected into a nearby tree.

Rayleigh had saved Zoro's life.

"Ossan!" Luffy called with tears running down his face.

"Rayleigh!" I shouted, blubbering like a baby.

It looked like the Dark king and Rayleigh were talking for a minute before luffy yelled out.

"USOPP! BROOK! TAKE ZORO AND RUN!"

The two did as they were told, in order to save our swordsman.

"EVERYONE! DON'T THINK OF ANYTHING OTHER THEN ESCAPING! WE, AT THIS POINT IN TIME...CANNOT DEFEAT THEM!"

For once Luffy was absolutely right, we were nowhere near as strong as they were. But Franky had other ideas as he charged his cola up at PX-1

"Franky!" Nami called as if trying to stop him.

"I'm gooing to use all my cola...for this final attack! COUP DE VENT!" The air blast was so strong it sent the imposter flying. "HURRY! RUN!" and we did just that.

We hadn't got far when Sanji looked behind us. "Shit! He's going after Zoro! Ellix! Franky! Take care of Nami-san! You guys head on first!" He then turned and made a dash for Zoro.

"Sanji-kun!?" Nami yelled in exasperation.

"He's gotta do this! Zoro's in trouble!" I said over my own panting.

"Be SUPER Careful! And don't worry about us!" Franky assured his retreating figure.

We didn't dare look back, afraid of what we would see. But I heard Chopper in Monster Point and the sounds of explosions. And then-

My eyes widened, I skidded to a halt, I froze.

Something was...

"Ellix! What are you doing!? We have to run!" Nami called.

That presence...

"Sleepy! This isn't time for a day dream!" Franky yelled.

I slowly turned, swallowing the lumps in my dry throat.

PX-1 was standing over Zoro, Usopp, a burnt Brook, and now Sanji.

And standing across from him was a kuma with gloves carrying a bible.

The real Kuma.

They looked like they were talking for a minute, then Zoro took off one of his gloves and i felt my blood turn cold.

"ZORO! GET OUT OF THE WAY!" I shouted as loud as I possibly could.

Kuma swiped with his hand.

And Zoro was gone.

Just...

...gone.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**And here is another chapter! Man, it feels good to be writing this again! And I would like to deeply apologize for this EXTREMELY late chapter**. **I blame procrastination, exams and my fear of SOPA, but I know those aren't justifiable. in order to make up for it, I've posted TWO chapters for your viewing pleasure.**

**Okay now, listen up people! I have an important announcement! Those of you who have fully read One Piece should know what's coming up next, so I have devised two original arcs for Ellix. And I am allowing YOU to join in with some OC's! If you have any OC's which you'd like to see appear in my two arcs, haven't really been able to use, or just want it in for the laughs, post it in a review! Just tell me your OC's name, abilities/Devil Fruit, and if you want, personality, and I shall include as many as possible. When they will appear and how much impact they have on the story, also if they're a major character or not, will be decided by me. I really look forward to seeing your ideas!**

**To **_All Reviewers _**again, I deeply apologize for my lateness and I hope you can forgive me. Thank you for your reviews! Oh! And thank you to those who helped stop SOPA 2014! You guys are the reason this site still exists!**

**Nakama! (From now on, whenever I say this, it means One Piece belongs to Oda, Original arcs and characters belong to me, and ROC's (Reviewers Original Character) belong to Reviwers!) Thank you for reading!  
**


	7. Chapter 7: Sabaody Archipelago Arc Part7

The Straw-Hat's are Defeated!? Ellix and Luffy's Ultimate Losses!

"Zoro...vanished!" Usopp cried in pure disbelief, turning it into anger directed at the real Kuma. "You-You bastard! What did you do to Zoro!? He was...He was right here! Just a second ago!"

I just stood there, eyes wide and mouth agape in pure horror. For all I knew, Zoro had just died right before my eyes, by Kuma's hand. It was ten times worse then if Kizaru had done it.

Chopper was still on a rampage that no-one could stop, destroying buildings left right and centre. If he knew his nakama had possibly just been killed, I couldn't tell.

"ZORO! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!?" Luffy roared, refusing to believe what had just happened.

"Back on Thriller Bark...he made a girl disappear like that, and I never saw her again." Nami gasped with wide eyes. "What in the world...could have happened to her?"

"Zoro...he...can't..." I refused to believe what had just happened. I angrily ran up to Kuma. "KUMA! Where is Zoro!? Where is my nakama!?" He just looked at me with emotionless eyes, I had never been so mad in my life. "ANSWER ME! SORU KEN!" I punched him with Soru speed, or rather his hand, which threw me back into a faraway tree easily.

I managed to get up just in time to see Kuma get rid off PX-1 just as he had with Zoro.

"He vanished his own nakama!" Usopp yelled.

"Oi! Lord Kuma! Whaddaya think your doing to your own allies, huh!?" Sentomaru shouted.

"ALL OF YOU! RUUUUUUUUN!" Luffy called out with all of his desperation. He fell to his knees and yelled again. "EVERYBODY GET OUT OF HERE NOW! WE CAN THINK ABOUT WHAT TO DO AFTERWARDS!"

Nami picked me up and straightened me. "But Zoro-"

"Like he said, we can think about that later! Let's go!" Franky shouted as Nami pushed me along. I didn't like it, but we had to save everyone else first.

Suddenly Kuma went for Usopp's group, but Brook leapt in the way!

"BROOK!" Usopp screamed.

"I will protect you both, even if it costs me my life!" He shouted. "Ah! But I'm already-"

_FWOOM!_

He was gone.

"BROOK!" Luffy, Usopp and me all roared.

I had 7 nakama left.

Sanji pushed his way in front of Usopp! "Get your ass outta here Usopp!"

"Don't be stupid! We're going together!" Usopp protested, trying to cling on to Sanji.

"RUN SANJI! YOU HAVE TO RUN!" Luffy ordered.

"PLEASE! YOU CAN'T WIN!" I pleaded.

"YA PAW BASTARD!" Sanji shouted.

Kuma simply lifted his paw hand and sent Sanji flying.

"SANJI!" Usopp shrieked.

Then Kuma leapt for Usopp, he tried firing a load of explosives, but none could stop Kuma's charge as he placed a paw on the snipers chest as-

_FWOOM!_

Our sniper was no longer there.

6 nakama left.

"USOOOOOP!" Everyone yelled, Sanji ran up to Kuma again.

"Damnit all!" He yelled as he kicked.

_FWOOM!_

Stopped and vanished in midair.

5 nakama left.

"Ahhhhh!" Nami yelled. "Zoro! Brook! Usopp! Sanji-kun! They've all vanished!"

"NO! NO!" I screamed. I'd lost four of the most important people in the world to me.

"What are we going to do now?" The captain asked. Tears were streaming down his bruised and blood soaked face, and I'm pretty sure I was too. He was crushed.

Rayleigh's fight with Kizaru briefly went passed Kuma, and it looked like they had some kind of conversation before the battle went on.

"YOU BASTARD! GEAR SECOND!" Luffy exploded with steam as his skin turned a hot pink. I couldn't let Kuma take anyone else away, right now, he was the most dangerous man in the whole world to me.

Suddenly he appeared right in front of us! "Crap! He's over here now!" Franky yelled, drawing back his fist. "Get out of our way! Strong Right!" He shot his right fist at Kuma who didn't even flinch.

"No! Franky!" Nami begged.

"Stop, Franky!" I begged.

"Frankyyyyyyy!" Luffy shouted dashing forward at incredible speed.

"Wait, Luffy! You're doing exactly what he wants you to do!" Robin called after him, but she was too late.

"Gum-Gum Jet Pistol!" Luffy shot a light speed fist, which Kuma deflected along with Luffy back into a tree. He then placed a palm on Franky's arm.

_FWOOM!_

Gone. Gone, gone GONE **GONE! **

4 left.

"FRANKYYYYYYY!" Luffy screamed.

And that's when I realised me and Nami were the only people in his range.

"NAMI!" I pushed her away as Kuma swiped at us. I quickly pulled her up as Kuma swiped again. I jumped back, pulling her along with me as kuma continued his onslaught.

Until we reached a tree.

We were caved in with nowhere to run.

I gulped and panted heavily. This was it. Sink or Swim. I slowly stepped forward.

"Ellix..." Nami said.

"ELLIX! STOP!" Luffy shouted.

I swallowed my fear but my voice still shook. "Nami...if I can't protect you..then I am WORTHLESS! I can't...I can't let him take you away from me..." I sniffed and crossed my arms over my chest. "Tekkai!" My body hardened and I glared at Kuma. "Come and get me! Protecting her is the only thing I can do now!"

He stared at me.

He raised his hand.

He brought it down, I didn't look away, I wouldn't go out a coward.

I was met with a tear stained face with orange hair.

My eyes widened in horror. "NAMI! WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?"

"Ellix..." She sobbed. "I lo-"

_FWOOM!_

...

...Gone.

3.

I just stood there. Every thought, every emotion, every feeling...shattered.

Everything else just seemed to fade away, I just focused on that one moment.

'She died protecting you. She died protecting you. She died protecting you.'

I fell to my knees and just cried, screaming and crying in pure sorrow.

I was a complete failure, unfit to live.

I noticed he was there, with one difference. Chopper and Robin were gone. Luffy was looking at me with teary eyes, I was his last nakama.

1.

"ELLIX! RUN! PLEASE! RUN!" Luffy wailed

I couldn't summon any rage, just more sorrow and pain. I could only ask Kuma question.

"Why!?" I said. "Why!? Why!? Whywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhywhy!?"

He didn't answer. Just stared with those emotionless eyes and raised his hand.

"Farewell."

The hand was brought down.

"EEEEEEEEELLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIX!"

_FWOOM!_

And suddenly I was not on Sabaody Archipelago anymore. I was flying through the sky at break-neck speed with clouds shooting past me.

I continued to cry, just let everything crush me, as I opened my mouth and shouted.

"I'M SORRY NAMI! I'M SORRY LUFFY! I FAILED YOU!"

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**Behold my attempt at emotion, say what you thought in a review. Sorry again for being so late (I really have to stop doing that). Anyway! I hope you enjoyed it! Next time we start my first OA! (Original Arc.)**

**Nakama! Thank you for reading!**


	8. Chapter 8: Colour Carnival Arc Part 1

Ellix's "So Dazzling! Am I Dreaming?" 1: Crash Land on Colour Carnival!

**Cover Page: Straw-Hats and Animals: Ellix and a giant snail are playing cards. Ellix is looking at the snails cards as it has no hands to hold them with, while the snail looks at Ellix's cards over his shoulder using it's stalk eyes.**

I flew for three days and three nights.

And let me tell you...it was frikkin boring.

Seriously! All I could do was twiddle my thumbs, call for the others, settle my growling stomach and of course sleep.

I spent at least half the journey sleeping and dreaming. My nakama were always there, still smiling, playing, laughing, dancing.

But the worst thing about dreams is that you have to wake up eventually.

The only thing I had left of all of my nakama was the wristband that Nami had given me. I kept it constantly close to my chest, for fear that it flew away in the rushing wind.

I suppose I had taken comfort in the fact that I knew they were not dead, just flying like me. But that didn't bring them back.

After the three days and nights I finally crashed at the beginning of a new morning. Unfortunately I was asleep at the time and woke up with a start.

"Woah! Woah! Woah! Woah!" I shouted as I was thrown in the air from the impact and landed back in the new crater.

It took me a few minutes to actually register that no gale force air was rushing past me as my innards adjusted to the non-moving atmosphere before standing up.

I looked back at the crater to see it was in a paw-print shape. Now that I thought about it, how the heck did I survive that impact?

"Hey dude! Are you okay!?"

I jumped at the voice, the first I'd heard in three days. The new voice belonged to a man dressed in...what the? A sparkly purple suit with a matching top hat and trousers wearing star sunglasses?

"Uhhh..." I just gaped before I got over the shock of the weird clothing. "Y-Yeah, I'm fine, don't worry, Devil Fruit powers."

"Okay...I guess." I said. "Sure you're alright?"

"Uh-huh. Hey, can you tell me where...I...aaaaaam?" My jaw dropped.

I had happened to glance up to my surroundings. Let me just say that this place had COLOUR! And a lot of it! The rising sun made the vibrant colour scheme's shine and sparkle. There were loads of giant rides like roller coasters and Ferris wheels and a large tower like structure at the back. It looked like it was split into several sections, each unique, one looked kinda like a graveyard while another was a water slide park! I guess I was at the entrance as there were loads of different stalls selling various goods, and people were EVERYWHERE.

"Why, you're in Colour Carnival! A paradise for pirates!" Sparkles exclaimed.

'Paradise for pirates, huh?' I thought grimly. 'Now where have I heard THAT before?'

Flashback

"Omatsuri Island?" I muttered hesitantly. "Sounds kinda fishy to me."

"For once I agree with the shitty Rokushiki." Sanji said as he took a long drag of his cigarette.

"I personally vote for a break." Nami said, glaring daggers at us.

"Of course Nami-swaaaaan!" Sanji cooed as I face-palmed.

"It looks kinda fun!" Chopper cheered.

"I dunno. My Don't-go-to-the-suspicious-island disease is acting up again." Usopp whimpered.

Zoro was snoozing and therefore could not voice an opinion.

"Hey Luffy! What do you think?" I asked my captain as I turned to see him sitting cross-legged on the figurehead. "Luffy?"

He stood up. "Even if it is dangerous, let's go there anyway!" He flashed us his trademark grin. "We'll have an adventure!"

Flashback End

I violently shook my head.

None of those memories. Not one.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Sparkly questioned, noticing I had drifted off into my own thoughts.

"Sorry, sorry." I reassured him, being stopped by the loud grumbling of my gut. "But can I get something to eat?"

"Do you have any berri?"

"Nope, my girlfriend takes all I own."

"Ah, I see, let's see if I can help you out."

xxxSummitxWarxxx

I finished off the fifth chicken leg and continued to walk past all the stalls. Different types of pirates were walking all over the place and heading off to the different attractions, I only had one thing on my mind though.

'Alright, now that I'm 1/50th full, I need to find a boat to sail back to Sabaody Archipelago.' I decided in my head. 'My nakama must be waiting for me there.'

I noticed an average crowd had gathered around a man who had the same attire as the first person I met, except his was yellow. I had learned that these guys were the staff of the carnival. I listened in on the conversation as he was explaining the history of the place.

"Just five years ago, this whole island was nothing more then a simple little mass of land." The staff member spoke while making wild hand gestures to emphasize his point. "But that all changed when the Jester Pirates showed up! Yes-siree the large crew went back and forth to deliver building materials to this island and make a dream carnival! And thus Colour Carnival was born! All of us staff members are still nakama of the Jester pirates you see, I helped build the roller coaster! And our glorious captain is the leader of this carnival, and resides in yonder tower!"

He swept his arm up to the giant building that was pretty hard to miss, covered in loads of colourful pictures that I couldn't make out from this distance.

"Now then, any questions?" The speaker asked.

I raised my hand as if I was in a school.

"Ah yes! Good sir at the back!"

I crossed my arms. "How do people actually find this place? Where is it exactly and how come Marines don't come here?"

"Oh ho! Three questions at once! How marvelous, sir! But shouldn't you already know one of those answers?"

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. "I need a reminder."

"Of course, sir! Of course!" He spun around before stopping in a balanced pose. "To answer your second question, Colour Carnival resides in the Grand Line!"

'Great, I've gone BACK.' I complained in my head as my answerer held another pose.

"To answer your first question. Our crew has many skilled crafters capable of making Log Poses to Colour Carnival!" He spun and struck one more pose. "As for your third. I believe Marines have a tiny bit of trouble finding our carnival due to the loss of a small amount of our money every month."

'Bribery again.' I sighed in my head.

"Any other questions, sir?"

"No thanks, I'm good."

"Then thank you for listening! You've been such a wonderful audience!" And with that the small crowd dispersed.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

Turned out finding a boat was gonna be a lot harder then I thought. All of the pirates came in their own ships, and even if I could sneak onto one there's only around a 1/100th chance they're heading to Sabaody Archipelago. I was pretty stumped.

Suddenly my stomach roared again. "Come on! Can you stay not hungry for a second please?" My stomach did not. Those measly chicken wings and water had nowhere near filled me up. And as stated before, I currently have no berri.

I went and sat against one of the stalls and tried to think of a way out. I could hijack a ship, but what do I know about actually sailing one myself? I could try stealing one...no, Colour Carnival had these hi-tech 'Ship Locks' that prevented other pirates from stealing better ships. Maybe if-

_Growl!_

"Oh shut up! Please!" I nearly begged as I clutched my lower-upper body.

"Excuse me? Are you okay?"

I looked up expecting to see another staff member, but instead I was met with the face of a young woman.

She looked about 14, and had long light brown hair, with green eyes. She wore a white shirt with spiralling rose patterns and jeans, actually, I couldn't tell what material they were made out of. Weird. Anyway, she had a good hourglass figure and large breasts, and was a bit shorter then me from where I could tell.

"S-Sorry!" She said frantically, suddenly jumping back and waving her hands. "I-It's just you were sitting here all by yourself a-and I was pretty worried!"

I stood up and dusted myself off. "I'm fine, I promise. Just a bit-"

_Growl!_

"...Hungry."

She began taking an interest in her own feet. "W-Well I suppose I could help you with that, b-but only if you wanted to of course! B-But if you don't then you could...um...errrrr." She began turning red with embarrassment.

"You can help me get some more food?" I asked hopefully.

"Y-Yes! Oh b-but not just me! I have friends who...ummmm...oh dear. Can you please just come with me?" She bowed and held out her hand.

I smiled and took it. "Of course! Thanks! I'm Ellix by the way."

She looked up. "Oh dear! I never told you my name! I'm Sarah!" My new acquaintance then began pulling me along.

We eventually came to a makeshift alleyway between two stalls, where two men looked like they were waiting for us.

The older one wore a brown leather jacket over a plain dark blue shirt, and a red sash was tied across his chest, from his left shoulder to the bottom right of his upper body. He had shaggy red hair and piercing dark blue eyes, unlike my soft light blue ones. And he was very 'lean and mean' and held himself high.

The second guy looked younger, but I guessed he was still older then me. He wore a green shirt with long sleeves that went past his hands, and had a smile on his face unlike his companion. His Sanji-like blond hair was combed back apart from three stubborn strands that stood out at the front, and had plain brown eyes. And on his back was...was...

"Sarah!" Red-head yelled. "Are you okay? You didn't go too far did you?"

"N-No! I promise!" She pushed me forward. "Here! I've got someone else who's willing to help!"

He bent down and looked me up and down. "Huh...you look pretty familiar."

"I suppose you could say that." I said in response. I didn't really want anybody here to know I was part of the Straw-Hats, that would just make escaping even more difficult. However I wasn't interested in him as I kept glancing back at Blond guy.

Said person looked confused at my staring. "Is thereeee somethingonmyface?"

I was kinda taken aback by his sudden increase in speed speech, but quickly recovered. "I'm sorry but...is that a SQUID stuck to your back?"

He turned around and showed it off. It was definitely a light blue squid, stuck to his back using two of its tentacles. It looked at me with wide innocent eyes, as far as I could tell, it wasn't very old.

"What, you mean Kalamar?" The squids owner asked. "Yep, he's been my travelling companion ever since I found him lost from his school."

'Reminds me of Laboon' I thought as the squid waved at me with one of it's tentacles and I waved back...wait, the squid just waved at me?

"Allow us to introduce ourselves." Red said as the two lined up and bowed. "My name is Tack, nice to meet you."

"And I'm Roy, of course you've already met Kalamar." Once the two were finished they stood up.

"Good to meet the two of you too! I'm...Ellix." I said hesitantly now that Sarah knew.

"Ellix, huh? That name sounds REAL familiar." Tack thought aloud.

"Yeah, it gets around." I brushed off quickly. "Sarah said you can help me get some food?"

"What!? I-I didn't-oh, oh wait I-I did." Sarah mumbled in guilt.

"Ahhh. Wanna join our little scheme? I reckon we'll have enough with four." Tack confirmed.

"Yeah! Nowwe'reallgoodtogo!" Roy exclaimed as Kalamar waved two of it's tentacles in joy.

"Don't mind them, they get excited easily." Tack said. "Want us to run through our plans?"

"That would be helpful." I agreed.

Tack nodded and gestured Roy and Sarah over. We stood in a cricle as Tack unrolled a map of Colour Carnival, promptly ghrabbing a stick and using it as a pointer.

"Okay. So as we all know Colour Carnival is divided into different 'Zones', each with a different theme. It makes for easy navigation." Tack explained.

'I didn't know that.' I thought, but let him continue.

"Now the one we want is here." He used his stick to point to an area not to far from the stalls. "The Food Zone. Where all of the Colour Carnivals food is stored in a giant refrigerator."

"I don't like the idea of eating frozen food." I grimaced.

"Ah haaaa!" Tack said knowingly, tapping the stick against the side of his head. "But my friend, we are aiming for the second half of the Food Zone, the cooked half! Every day food is taken, cooked, and then stored again in a neutral environment. That is where we're aiming for. In order to get there however, we must go through the frozen half first, security's too high to let us go straight through to the second half."

Roy then took over, Kalamar relieving Tack of the stick and using it to point for it's carrier. That is one SMART squid! "I discovered a ventilation shaft at the top of the Food Zone, to control temperatures and make sure all the food doesn't become ice-cubes. It's pretty narrow, but we should all be able to fit."

Tack re-folded the paper while Kalamar threw the stick away. "If we get in successfully, we'll have enough food to last us half a year at least." Tack said.

'Not if you have my captain.' I thought glumly, holding onto my wristband.

"So Ellix, you in?" Tack asked.

"Please Ellix?" Sarah asked.

"We'll all be in it together!" Roy pushed as Kalamar bubbled in agreement.

I crossed my arms and thought. These guys didn't seem so bad, and I was pretty hungry. Hey, maybe with their help I could find a way back to the Archipelago. They must have used a ship to get here. Okay! It was decided.

"I'm in!" I said as the three (sorry, four) cheered.

"Welcome on board!" They all cried, patting my back and dancing around.

I just hoped I got back to my nakama soon.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**And so here it is! My first OA, the Colour Carnival Arc! Ellix has got some new friends but what exactly will happen here? How does Ellix remember Omatsuri Island? So many questions, so little answers...**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG, _**Great! I'm glad you enjoyed that chapter! I had a lot of fun writing it, as I did with this one!**

**Thank you for reading! Nakama! Sarah, Tack, Roy and Kalamar belong to me. **


	9. Chapter 9: Colour Carnival Arc Part 2

Ellix's "So Dazzling! Am I Dreaming?" 2: Infiltrating the Food Zone!

**Cover Page: Straw-Hats and Animals: Ellix is having an eating contest against ten hamsters eating carrots, Ellix and the hamsters all have stuffed cheeks and Ellix is winning.**

Our group of four (sorry, five) had climbed up to the top of Food Zone, which was a giant metal dome. Looking down on some pretty burly looking security guards.

"Are they part of the Jester Pirates too?" I asked my new companions.

"All staff members are." Tack said. "They had a pretty big crew."

"But...why would they quit piracy to open a carnival?" I questioned.

"An awesome AMUSEMENT Park." Roy corrected me.

"It is pretty awesome." I agreed.

"People say it's what the captain aspired to do. The rest of the crew went along with it because they wanted a fun and peaceful life, most members have families here now." Tack lectured.

"W-Well it is pretty nice." Sarah agreed.

We stood up and turned to Roy. "Alright Roy, can you lead us to the ventilation shaft?" Tack said.

Roy raised an eyebrow. "I don't know where the shaft is. Kalamar does." He jabbed a thumb at the squid latched onto his back.

"Seriously?" I sweat-dropped.

The squid then pointed east with one of its tentacles eastward. We followed the aquatic creatures advice until we came to a ventilation shaft. Where Roy reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of water, dumping the contents over his back and therefore Kalamar, who bubbled his thanks.

"Gotta keep him hydrated, keeps him happy, and on a lesser note alive." Roy said.

'Surely that should be more important.' I thought.

"Alright, you guys follow after me." Tack said as he leaped in.

"Wahoo! Seeyouatthebottom!" Roy cheered as he threw Kalamar down the chute and shortly followed him.

I was about to follow when I saw Sarah shuffling away. "Hey, what's wrong?" She jumped at my voice.

"Umm...I'm just...er...kinda nervous." She whispered. "What if I get stuck halfway through?"

"That's what you're worried about?" I thought aloud. She was pretty thin, there was no way she could get stuck. Maybe she was a worrier? I could understand that. "Okay, how about I help you?"

"R-Really?" She stammered.

"Yep. Just close your eyes." She did as she was told and I led her over to the chute. "Don't be scared, just enjoy yourself." And I slowly pushed her down, she screamed all the way.

"Actually, that looks really fun! Wait for me!" I leapt in face first, sliding down shouting "SUNNYYYYYYY!" However I still landed in frozen foods and ice. "AHHHHHH! It's so cold!" I started shivering.

"What did you expect? It's the frozen side of the Food Zone." Tack said, seemingly unfazed by the cold.

Roy was collecting ice cubes in a bag. "More water for Kalamar." He explained, to which we all nodded.

I noticed Sarah was taking it the worst. "Hey guys, we better get moving, Sarah's pretty vulnerable."

"You're right, let's move out, people." Tack said, taking off his jacket and wrapping it around Sarah as we went into another door.

As soon as we went through my jaw dropped. "Oh...my...Gol D. Roger."

The whole room was FILLED with FOOD! There was literally a mountain of cooked edibles in front of us. I'm pretty sure we all shed a tear at the beautiful sight. "This is the third time I've seen true beauty dash awesomeness." I weeped.

"We made it guys, after 15 minutes of planning, we finally made it." Tack said.

"It looks really nice." Sarah giggled.

"Wonder if there's anything for Kalamar here." Roy wondered as Kalamar peered over his shoulder.

We instantly leapt into the food mountain and found a place to sit and eat. They had some great bacon! And rolls! And bacon rolls!

We all sat down on top of some lettuce to eat. "So then Ellix, how did you come by Colour Carnival?" Tack started the conversations.

"I was actually sent here by a Devil Fruit user." I said as I tucked into some spaghetti.

"Wow...that sucks." Roy voiced my opinion.

"What about you three?" I returned the question.

"We just decided to take a break." Tack said, making a hot dog and stuffing it down. "In fact, the whole reason we planned this was because the stuff here is pretty overpriced."

"Tell me about it." Roy said. I SWEAR Kalamar rolled his eyes.

"What about you Sarah?" I asked her.

"Oh er, me? I'm not really that, er, ummm, errrr." She seemed to pull into herself.

And then she started growing.

Meh.

"Hey Sarah." Tack said. "You're kinda..."

"Oh, oh, right. Sorry." She shrunk back to her original size.

"Woah...what was that?" I asked, purely out of curiosity.

"Sarah ate the Mega-Mega Fruit." Roy explained. "It allows you to grow to giant size, it's kinda intertwined with her shyness."

I sat there for a second. "That. is. AWESOME!" I dashed over to her with sparkly eyes. "You can become a giant? What an awesome Devil Fruit!"

"I-It's nothing really..." She shuffled away a bit.

"She ate it at the age of 8 and stayed giant for several days, it caused a bunch of problems in her village." Tack continued. "She decided of her own accord to leave when we arrived for supplies, until she learns to control it."

"Hmmm." I said. "You shouldn't turn down your Devil Fruit powers and try to hide from them, you should embrace them. I actually have a Devil Fruit power you know."

"You do?" All three asked.

"Yep, I ate the Dream-Dream Fruit."

"Dream-Dream Fruit? Never heard of it." Tack and Roy dismissed, causing me to fall over comically.

"It sounds quite nice." Sarah mumbled, shuffling forward.

"Hey, what's that?" Roy asked.

"Huh?" I said, not really comprehending what he meant.

"That thing on your wrist." Roy pointed at my wristband.

I looked at it. "Oh...my wristband."

The two males instantly began feeling awkward.

"Is it a delicate subject?" Sarah said.

"Kinda, my girlfriend gave it to me before we got separated by that Devil Fruit user" I sighed.

"Oh my Gol D. Roger!...You have a girlfriend!?" Roy shouted. Again, wrong emphasis.

"So you're a pirate?" Tack asked.

"Yeah..." I sighed.

"Ellix...do you love her?" Sarah whispered.

"Of course I do!" I said, almost offended. "...And now this is all I have left of her."

Roy's eyes went shifty.

"Is she...Is she hot?"

"Well...what?"

"Is she hot?"

"...Yeah."

"How's her bust?"

"What!?"

"Nothing."

"I do love her, and I miss her and all my nakama. They're the family I never had." I sighed.

Flashback

"Sugoiiiii! A giant bathhouse!" Luffy cheered as he and Usopp rushed in stark-naked.

"AHHHHH! MY EYES! MY POOR EYES!" I screamed. "DON'T YOU TWO HAVE ANY DECENCY!? PUT A TOWEL ON!"

"Meanie!" The two yelled, I had turned away from them but I could still hear their raspberries.

I settled down into the warm water and let my sand filled bones be washed over. This was interrupted by two certain idiots splashing each other.

"Bakas! I'm trying to relax!" I shouted with shark teeth. My reward was a splash to the face.

"I got ElliiiiX! I got Elliiiix!" Luffy cheered.

"The mighty Rokushiki user trembles before Captain Usopp!" The sniper laughed, jabbing a finger at himself.

"I'll show you mighty! Rankakyu!" I swept my leg and caused a small tidal wave that swamped over the two. Luffy and Usopp emerged with the latter carrying the former. "Now THAT is fun." I chuckled.

"All of you shut up! I'm trying to relax!" Zoro roared.

Sanji nudged the advisor. "Hey, ossan. Know where the womans bathhouse is?"

"WHAT!? Don't be so indecent!" He yelled in reply.

"It's just over that wall." The king said, pointing to said wall.

"Your majesty!"

The ero-cook leapt onto the wall with cat-like skills, scurrying to the top, quickly followed by the other males except Zoro. Me included, don't judge me!

The two females were sitting in the water wearing towels, Nami washing Vivi's back. The two quickly noticed us and Vivi covered her chest. "What are you doing?" She accused us.

"Peeping, obviously." Nami scolded, followed by a sigh. "Alright, but it will cost 100,000 berri for all of you."

She stood up as I crossed my arms over the wall. 'Maybe I should back out, whatever she's gonna do it will add 100,000 ber-'

"Happiness...Punch!"

Everyone except me fell over from a violent nosebleed.

Two 2's appeared in my head.

The two's inched closer to each other.

The two's touched.

Behold, the logical thoughts I was having as my eyeballs shot out of their sockets:

'SFBHKSR/TUKOPSROPDGHNSRTH'YRFIEDBJDGHOPRGUHDTIOPRT#TYJTEDUY]UOPLERFBUIDTH[TYHSDGVMNKDTH!?'

I immediantely covered my mouth and nose as my whole body heated up. 'IAMNOTAPERVERT,IAMNOTAPERVERT,IAMNOTAPERVERT!'

She re-covered herself and frowned at me. "Huh, I didn't take you for THAT type Ellix."

My legs were flailing around madly as my whole body started turning red. The steam was picking up too. Wait a minute, was I GIVING OFF STEAM!?

Vivi looked genuinely worried. "Ellix, what's the matter?"

Nami frowned some more. "Okay, seriously, what's wrong with you!?"

The steam was coming off a lot more fiercely now. (Looking back I guessed I looked like Luffy in Gear Second.) As I lifted my head up high and-

_HOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOT!_

Fierce jets of steam erupted from my ears until my body had finally cooled down. Nami and Vivi looked at me with dropped jaws and wide eyes.

"...What...the...hell...?" Nami managed.

My body went limp as noodles as I slid back into the bathhouse.

"Sugoiiiii! Ellix is a steam engine!" Luffy went sparkle-eyed.

"Fill him up with coal!" Usopp yelled to no-one in particular.

I mumbled into the floor.

"Nani? What did you say, Ellix?" Luffy asked as he peeled me off the floor.

"I said...I can die happy..." I moaned as I passed out.

Flashback End

I had told this tale to my new friends, changing all names, who stared at me with the same looks Nami and Vivi gave me.

I looked around as I realised something had fallen on me during the time. "Where did that spotlight come from?"

"Let me get this straight...STEAM...came out of your...EARS!?" Tack asked in pure disbelief.

I crossed my arms and nodded. "Better then having a nose bleed and being a pervert."

The males fell over comically. "HOW DOES THAT MAKE SENSE!?"

"It just does!" I argued, finishing off a muffin.

Suddenly a bunch of burly looking security guards bashed their way in and quickly surrounded us.

"Damn...these guys are good." Roy admitted, Kalamar nodding in agreement.

"Oh no! We've been caught! W-We're gonna be in real big trouble now!" Sarah panicked.

"No we won't! We'll fight out if we have to!" Tack declared as we got ready.

Before we could do anything though the guards parted and allowed a Visual Den-Den Mushi on a cart to be wheeled forward. It buzzed to life and showed a midget jester.

That's the only way I can describe him. He wore a robe that was red one side and green the other, with a matching two-pointed hat that had bells as big as his head on the tips. A patch of black hair jutted out from under his hat, and he was MAD! His face was bright red and he had a shark face like you wouldn't believe.

"WHO IS HAVING THE EATING MY FOOD OF TASTINESS!?" He screamed through the Den-Den Mushi. "THEY SHALL BE FACING THE REDNESS LEVEL PUNISHMENT OF DOOM!"

Howver he seemed to spot me, and he instantly calmed down, switching to a normal face and a smile that covered half of it. "Oh! Ohhhh! Look upon you who is Ellix-sama! Who had the eating of the Dori-Dori No Mi and the taking of the titley title of Rokushiki Nightmare! To you I says welcome!"

"Wait..." Tack said. "Did he say..."

"ROKUSHIKI NIGHTMARE!?" All three yelled while Kalamar blubbed in shock. "THE MERCENARY OF THE STRAW-HAT PIRATES!?"

"I'm a mercenary?" I asked in confusion.

"Allow me to be giving the introduction!" The guy on screen said giddily. "Dimo is me! The leading of Jestery Pirates and working of Colour Carnival I do!"

"Wait...YOU!? You're the guy in charge!?" I shouted in pure disbelief.

"To you I say yes!" Dimo said.

"ELLIX! I knew I'd heard that name somewhere before!" Tack yelled.

"He has a bounty of 240,000,000!" Roy shouted.

"He looks shorter on his poster." Sarah said.

One of the guards turned to Dimo. "Captain! These four-"

"Five." Roy corrected, pointing at Kalamar.

"...Five...have infiltrated the Food Zone and eaten Colour Carnival property without permission!"

Dimo nodded. "Yes, yes, I am having the knowing. Like the spoiled brat tattling on the naughty siblings." He leaned forward on his chair. "Ellix-sama! Unimportantlings! Perhaps you shall be telling the tale of reason for destination obtainment."

I raised an eyebrow at this guy, why did he speak in constant Engrish? But I told him of how I got seperated from my crew and landed here. By the time I was finished he was crying a waterfull.

"S-Such a tale of moving!" Dimo sobbed. "The tears fall from the eyes like soda from the falls of magic! Ellix-sama shall be having the receiving of a boat and crew to have the heartwarming reunion with his nakama!"

One of the guards jumped at this. "C-Captain! You cannot be serious! They have broken at least seven rules! This cannot go unpunished!"

He switched off the waterworks immediantely and had a twisted face of thought. "Myeeehhhs. I suppose the nakama has the rightness, but how to do the punishing of Ellix-sama and the naughty Unimportantlings!"

"Hey! I at least want to be called the Somewhatimportantling!" Roy shouted as we all face-palmed.

"Ah-ha! My brain is having the idea of incredible brilliance!" We all turned our attention back to Dimo. "If you are wanting the boat still, you must be having the asking personally! Coming to the Creation Tower you will be, like happy children to the forest of sunshine for the picnic of cupcakes!"

"Do you mean go to Creation Tower to ask you for it?" Sarah said.

"I say to you yes! Did the hearing have the failing?"

"N-No."

"Goodness! But the but of but! Easy it shall not be having of you! As you are knowing of the Zones of the park, there are many! Having the dark side they do, like the innocent businessman who plots domination of world! Making through all will allow us the meeting! And then joy will do the raining on us like showers of gold! Of seeing you there I will, Ellix-sama and Unimportantlings!"

And with that the Den-Den Mushi was switched off and rolled away, and the guards let us out through a door onto a stone path.

"The captain's decision is final, see you at the end of the zones...if at all." The guards said as they blocked us from going back.

I sighed. "Looks like I'm not going back anytime soon. I'm sorry you guys, I was trying to protect myself.

Tack patted me on the back. "It's alright, we understand. You were just looking for a meal."

"Guess we're all in this together now. Let'sdoit!" He cheered along with Kalamar.

"I-I'll try my best." Sarah whispered.

"Alright then, sorry I dragged you guys into this." I admitted.

"Hey, if you weren't there I think we would be dead. Dimo sure seems to like you." Tack said thoughtfully.

"Yeah, I wonder why." I said.

"Comeoooooon! Let'sgo!" Roy yelled as Kalamar beckoned us on.

"O-okay." Sarah whispered.

"Alright! Colour Carnival Zones, here we come!" I cheered as everyone charged down the path, ready for anything these Zones could throw at us.

xxxSummitxWarxxx

**And another chapter is done! This is where the Colour Carnival Arc really starts! I hope you enjoy it. (Those who have played spin-offs of Mario games know where I got the inspiration for Dimo from.). Also, check out my new profile!  
**

**To **_TheRealEvanSG,_ **I'm glad you like the look of my OA, I hope that this chapter is good enough!**

**Thank you for reading! Nakama! Dimo belongs to me.**


End file.
